Trinity
by Kimmiii
Summary: Season 6. What Happens To The Mallrats Now?
1. Chapter 1

Before We Start I Just Want To Say That This Is An Old Story That Im Tweaking. Ive Deleted The Other One From My Profile And Will Be Rewriting It And Adding And Deleting Pieces As I Go Along. I Would Love Your Reviews If Possible. Thanks And Enjoy.

The Tribe.

Trinity Our Saviour

Chapter 1.

The Mallrats, Ram, Daryl, Slade, Ruby and Lottie sailed away as the city was overcame by the second virus. They could hear screaming and cries for help but all they could do was hope and pray that they were far enough away from the city to not get infected. They all stood and watched until the last building disappeared into the horizon. They stayed in silence for a few moments, with a few sobs heard from Gel and Ruby. The realisation that there home and belongings were gone was setting in and everyone was speechless while the waves wept up against the boat. Trader finally broke the silence.

Trader:- So, May when am I going to get paid for saving all your sorry lives?

May:- Trader we have been on the boat for less than an hour, we have lost everything we ever worked for. Can you lay off for a little while?

Trader:- Well I expect to get paid one way or another… And soon! If not I'll be dropping you off on the next available island.

May:- You'll get paid just wait a few days while we come to terms with what has happened and gain a plan.

Trader:- You have 3 days! Then I expect to see my payment May!

Trader walks back to the front of the boat where he starts trying to decipher his maps. He wouldn't let it be known, but he hadn't got a clue where he was going. He's never really left the coast before.

It was getting dark and everyone was starting to panic as they were starting to get hungry and tired.

Amber:- Everyone, listen to me. We need a plan of action, who out of us has food?

Salene:- I managed to grab the supplies from the cupboard on our way out of the mall, it's not much just a few tins of beans and a few vegetables.

Ruby:- I have some water and a loaf of bread I managed to take. But the bread is probably flat after my fall.

Ruby glares at Ebony and Ebony looks away with guilt.

Amber:- Anything else?

Jay:- I have a few T bars saved from when I was general. Just in case of an emergency.

Amber:- Right well let's hope we aren't stranded on this boat for very long then.

May:- I'll go ask Trader if he has anything on the boat we can have. Amber he is also saying that he wants paying.

Lex:- Ill pay him alright. By throwing him to the sharks.

Amber:- Lex calm down. Who has anything of value?

Everyone stays quiet. Truth was that everyone was kicking themselves for not picking up as much as they could when evacuating. Everyone just got out as quick as they could. Most of them didn't even have a spare pair of clothes. Gel managed to pick the most up. She had brought music, hair accessories, make up, clothes. Everything but the kitchen sink.

Lex:- Gel you must have something that Trader would want? Do you have any batteries.

Gel:- No I don't hardly have anything, ask someone else Lex. I need everything I have.

Lex:- Come on Gel we need to make sure he is on our side.

Lex grabs Gels bag from her and starts to rummage through the bag, he finds nothing but girl stuff and a few batteries. He takes the batteries much to Gels annoyance and cries.

Lex:- Shut up Gel.

Gel:- There mine Lex. Give them back I need them for my hairdryer.

May:- There are more important things other than you hairdryer Gel. Get over it.

Ebony:- I don't think Trader is going to accept a few batteries, he will want food and water, and most likely fuel. How long do you think this boat will last huh?

Ram:- Ebony Ebony Ebony, you can always add a lovely bitterness to the conversation.

Ebony:- I'm only being honest. What the hell is Trader going to do with a few batteries. He's on a boat.

Trudy:- Can we all stop arguing this isn't getting us anywhere, and it's making Brady cry.

Brady cuddles up to her mum in an attempt to keep warm and hide her face from all the strangers.

Amber:- Trudy's right, May is there anyway you can persuade Trader to let us stay, we will share what we have evenly with everyone including him.

Lex:- That's stupid we won't last more than a few days.

Amber:- Longer than we would have if we stayed in the city.

May:- Ill try and see what I can do Amber but I can't make any promises.

Amber:- That's fine.

Bray Junior starts to cry in Salene's arms, Amber grabs him and walks off into the below cabin.

Trudy:- It's getting dark. I think we should all get some rest for now. We should give the spare beds to the kids.

Sammy:- I'm hungry.

Gel:- Me too.

Trudy:- I'm sorry kids, you'll have to wait till morning as we need to save the food for along as we can to make it last longer.

Gel walks off in a huff with Sammy close behind.

Jay:- Right everyone needs to get some rest and we will talk more about this tomorrow. Ruby sleep with the kids as you're badly hurt and if you need any water then get it. We don't want you getting any worse. You will need your energy when we find somewhere to get off the boat.

Ruby:- Ok Jay.

Everyone went below the cabin and found a place on the floor to sleep. Trudy, Amber and Jay made sure they slept near the kids just in case Brady or Bray Junior awoke in the night. Everyone silently fell asleep except for Ram.

Ram sneaks past the sleeping Mall Rats and walks to the back of the boat.

Ram:- What Am I Doing Here. This is not my style oh how I wish Java was still here. I can't stay on this boat much longer I need technology.

Ram stares out in to the blackness of ocean thinking about his past and how he came from being at the top of the pyramid right down to the bottom on a boat with the people who he never even liked up until a few weeks ago.

Jay:- What are you thinking about Ram? Hopefully not world domination again!

Ram:- I'm just thinking of the past Jay. How we came to this. I had a vision and it's gone to the dogs because of Mega.

Jay:- Even if Mega hadn't overthrown you, we would probably still be in the same mess. Or at least a similar one.

Ram:- I suppose your right. I should just be thankful that you Mall Rats have taken me in even though I took away loved ones and made your lives a misery.

Jay:- The Mall Rats are pretty forgiving. They look for the good in people. I can see you have changed Ram. We can make something of this life somewhere new away from the city and Mega and technology.

Ram:- That's the thing Jay. I've never been away from technology. It's what keeps me going.

Jay:- Well Ram you will just have to get by without it because they city is gone and the Techno's no longer exist.

Jay walked back below deck and left Ram to think more on his thoughts.

Ram:- I will find a way one day.

Ram sat down and just looked into the ocean. He was planning.


	2. Chapter 2

The Tribe.

Trinity Our Saviour

Chapter 2.

Everyone awoke with stiff necks and hunger. They were looking to Amber to let them know the plan.

Ellie:- Jack I miss the city, I miss the farm and I miss Alice, I'll never find her now we aren't in the city. What happens if she comes back and we aren't there, she will get the virus and be all alone.

Ellie holds on to Jacks hand as tears form in her eyes.

Jack:- Don't worry Ellie, Alice will know not to go back to the city from word of mouth, one day we will find her until then, I will never leave your side.

Ellie:- I love you Jack. Your all I've got left.

Jack:- You have all the Mall Rats too. I love you too.

Jack smiles pecking her on the cheek.

Lex:- I'm starving, we need to eat now!

Trudy:- Ok Ok, I'm just rationing out what we have. Beans with bread looks like the obvious choice. We can't warm the beans up so it will have to be cold but that's the best I can do. It will keep us going.

Salene:- I'll give you a hand Trudy.

Trudy and Salene went about trying to ration people with beans and bread. It was hard as there were no plates and no knives and forks. But they managed it by putting the beans on top of the bread and handing it out.

Lex:- This isn't enough, I'm a man I need more food than this.

Lex was getting agitated,

Salene:- Well deal with it Lex. There's not much we can do about it, if you want to help why don't you fish us some food.

Lex:- Wouldn't help would it because we wouldn't be able to cook it.

May:- Back off Lex.

Salene:- Its ok May I can stick up for myself.

May looked hurt by Salene's remark and sat back down. May still had feelings for Salene but she knew Salene could never feel the same way and there friendship was dwindling because of Salene felt uncomfortable knowing how May felt.

Amber:- Please everyone calm down, we have only been on the boat for a day. We need to keep calm and get on with each other.

Daryl:- Amber how can we when we are stuck on this boat not knowing where we are going or if we are going to survive.

Amber:- You have to have a little faith.

Trader walks in from the front of boat and asks everyone to keep quiet while he made an announcement.

Trader:- I need to let you know that we are running out of fuel for the boat. We will be lucky if we can get another days travel out of her so we need to pull anchor wherever the next piece of land is if we are going to have any chance of surviving.

May:- We haven't seen any land since the city, what if we don't see any before the fuel runs out?

Ebony:- Then we are obviously going to die on a boat in the middle of the sea, isn't that obvious?

Slade:- Ebony please try to be more optimistic about the situation.

Ebony:- Why should I? I should have taken my own chances. At least I wouldn't be stranded on a boat with my enemies.

Ebony looked over at Amber, Jay and Ram.

Ram:- The feelings mutual Ebony.

Ebony and Slade turn there backs on the group and talk among themselves.

Amber took Jay over to the corner.

Amber:- Jay what are we going to do? I'm scared.

Jay:- Please don't worry I'll get Trader to turn back in towards the coast which means we should go back to land but further down the coast a good few hundred miles away from the city.

Amber:- Ok, I hope we make it to land.

Jay:- We will. I promise you Amber.

Jay smiled at Amber and kissed her. Amber kissed back.

Amber:- I'm so happy me and Bray Junior met you. I don't know what would have happened without you in our lives.

Jay:- I'm happy too Amber. You're everything to me. Nothing will ever change that.

They again kissed and Jay moved towards the rest of the group.

May:- Trader wait up. We need to talk.

Trader:- Do you have my payment?

May:- That's what I need to talk to you about actually.

Trader:- You either have it or you don't which is it?

May:- The Mall Rats have had a look in all their belonging and all we could find was a bit of food and some batteries. I promise we will pay you when we have something worth giving you.

Trader:- Well I could think of a few other things I could get as payment.

May looked disgusted as she knew what was coming.

May:- And what would that be?

Trader:- Meet me up front when the sun sets and ill tell you.

Trader winked at May as he turned and walked off back to where he came from.

May looked depressed as she realized the only way the Mall Rats would be safe and be able to stay on the boat was if she did some grovelling and did what Trader told her too. She knew Trader has a bad temper and what he was like if he didn't get paid. She walked below deck to prepare herself for what she would have to do.

Some time later Ram was talking with Jay.

Jay:- You think Ebony did this to Ruby?

Ram:- Well Ruby liked Slade. Ruby is pregnant with Slade's child. We know how much Ebony doesn't like to share things. Especially her men.

Jay:- Yes I know that all too well. But surely she wouldn't hurt... Ah what am I saying. Of course she would.

Ram:- We need to get it out of her. For Ruby.

Jay:- Okay but how? Ebony is good at hiding herself and her secrets.

Ram:- Ill find a way don't you worry. I get under her skin. Always have.

Ram grins at Jay and slyly watches Ebony with Slade.

Over at the other side of the boat May is waiting for Trader. The sun is about to set and she knows that she will have to give in to his demands. What ever he may want.

Trader walks in to view which a smile slowly being permitted on to his face.

May:- Let's get this over with Trader.

Trader:- What do you mean?

May:- Your payment. Let's get it over with before the other guys realise what I'm doing.

Trader:- I don't want you May. I want you to get me with Salene. She is gorgeous. No kids either.

May:- What?

May stood in disbelief. Taking in what was being said. That was even worse. He wanted Salene. She wouldn't give Salene up even if Salene didn't feel the same way about her. Trader wouldn't get his hands on such innocence like Salene. Salene was hers.

May:- You can't have Salene. She is spoken for. She won't cheat.

Trader:- Well that's a shame. Because I really did want you to stay on this boat with me. All I want is a date May. Can't you do that for an old friend? Then you can forget about any other payments ill let you stay on this boat until we find somewhere safe? Even if the date goes bad. Just one date.

May looked at Trader and pondered for a few moments. Well surely a date is ok. Salene wouldn't give him anything more and he said even if it went bad there payment was paid in full. What's the harm in that. Ill be close by and would make sure Trader doesn't force her to do anything.

May:- Ok, All I can promise is that I will ask her if she accepts. I can't make the decision for her.

Trader:- Ok well for your sake let's hope she says yes. Come find me when you have your answer.

May was left to hope she had done the right thing. She would talk to Salene about it and the Mallrats and see what they thought about it. I mean one date is just one date right.

Salene:- Hey May are you all right you look a little flustered?

May:- Err yes. There's just something I need to tell you. Me and Trader have spoken about payment and he has told me what would be a suitable payment. That if he gets it he will let us stay here as long as we need.

Salene:- Oh that's good and what does he want in return?

May:- Well it involves you. He wants to have a date with you. If you agree he will see the payments as paid in full.

Salene:- With me? But I don't want to go on a date with him. He is vile.

May:- I know Salene but if you don't I really don't know what is going to happen to us. I promise you ill be close by to make sure nothing goes wrong. Ill let Jay know and Lex so they can be at hand also.

Salene:- You seriously expect I will do this?

May:- Yes Salene I do. Because you love the Mallrats and would do just about anything to protect them. I don't want you to do it. I would do it in your place but it's you he wants a date with.

Salene:- I need to think about this May.

May:- Ok, take as long as you need. He asked me to go find him when I had an answer so just let me know when you have it ok?

Salene:- Ok.

Another day has passed and the Mall Rats have run out of food and clean water. Trader is quickly running out of fuel and all hope is dwindling that they will find land sometime soon. Trudy and Amber are spending all their free time with Brady and Bray Junior while Jay tries to form some kind of serenity among the panicking Mall Rats.

Jay:- Please Ellie calm down. There's no point in panicking at the moment. We are doing everything we can. Trader has some reserves in the cellar of the boat. He says we can have them if we sort a price out.

May:- I'll sort that out. Don't worry about it.

May try's her best to conceal the disgust on her face at the thought that Salene may have to give more than just a date.

Ellie:- I'm just worried Jay. The kids are starting to lose weight and hope of finding an island is to be honest non existent anymore.

Jay:- You need to stay optimistic or we won't get anywhere.

Lex:- Ellie is right. We are all going to starve to death on this boat. Or drive ourselves crazy.

Jack. Guys!

Lottie:- Ruby I'm hungry

Lottie starts to cry as Ruby try's her hardest to give the little girl a cuddle. Failing as her injuries are getting worse. Ruby is starting to worry that her fall caused more damage than initially thought. She has stopped feeling her child kick and she is afraid that she has lost the one thing she wanted.

Ruby:- It's ok Lottie we will find somewhere soon with lots of food. Enough for everyone.

Jack:- Guys! Look!

Lex:- What is it Jack? Can't you see we are busy?

Jack:- Yes. But there's another boat.

Lex, Ruby, Jack, Ellie, May and Jay:- Where?

Jack:- Right by the side of us!

Jay:- Lex make sure the kids, Ruby, Amber and Trudy are safe we don't know if they are hostile yet.

Lex:- Got it!

Lex helps Ruby along with Lottie down to the lower decks.

Lower Deck.

Lex:- Amber, Trudy you need to stay down here with Sammy, Ruby and the kids as we have company. Lock the door when I leave and don't open it until you here either of us call to say it's safe. Ok?

Amber:- Who's there Lex?

Lex:- We don't know yet that's why we want you to stay here until we can find out if it safe.

Trudy:- Ok, Where Salene?

Lex:- I saw her with May. She'll be fine.

Sammy:- I want to help I'm not a kid anymore.

Trudy:- Sammy you have to stay and protect us ok?

Sammy:- Ok I suppose I can do that.

Lax leaves to go back upstairs. Amber locks the door behind him and cradles Bray Junior. Wishing for the people to be friendly. For her baby's sake.

Back on the top deck. Trader runs round shouting.

Trader:- There's a bo… Oh you seem to already know.

Lex, Jay, Ebony, Slade, Jack, Ram, May, Salene and Ellie were stood watching the boat as it came in beside there own to be able to come over.

Ram:- If they look like there going to do anything hostile Jay, zap them.

Jay:- I'm not going to zap them unless I really have to Ram. We aren't Techno's anymore remember.

Ram:- You're not by choice. I was forced out "remember"

Ebony:- Shut it and concentrate!

Ram and Jay looked over at Ebony but didn't say a word they just looked back at the boat ready for what was going to emerge from there any moment. Everyone was clearly hoping they had food and a friendly face as none of them were really strong enough to put up much of a fight.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Tribe**

**Trinity Our Saviour**

**Chapter 3**

As the majority of the Mall Rats waited to see who was on the boat, a figure came round and shouted over.

Person:- Hello? Does anyone need help over there?

Salene:- Yes we have wounded and children in need of a good meal.

Ellie gasps as she is able to focus on the image.

Ellie:- ALICE? Oh my god Alice it's really you, I thought I'd never see you again!

Tears start to run down Ellie's face as she runs over to the edge of the boat, nearly falling over the edge.

Alice:- Ellie? Is that you? ELLIE!

Alice quickly pulls both boats together and boards Traders boat to hug Ellie.

Alice:- How did you get out here so far from the city?

Ellie:- The city is gone Alice, the Techno leader Mega started the second virus and blew the city up.

Alice:- You mean the Techno's are gone?

Jay:- The Techno's from the city, yes. Bar me and Ram.

Alice:- Ram? The one who imprisoned me and Tai-San? Where is he?

Ram:- I'm here.

Ram appears from behind Slade. Clearly quite frightened. Alice charges towards him. Fire in her eyes. Jay Lex and Slade all had a hard time stopping her from getting to Ram, shouting at her to stop.

Slade:- He isn't the same Ram he was a year ago, he has changed.

Ram:- I know my past tells the tale of me being a monster to you, but really I have learnt from my mistakes.

Alice:- Only because you were defeated. Do you know how many lives you have ruined, killed and destroyed.

Ram:- And I am truly sorry for that but I can't change the past.

Alice:- Tell that to Tai-San.

Lex:- Is Tai-San with you?

Alice looked over at Lex with sadness in her eyes.

Alice:- Lex they dragged her away from me, they wouldn't let us go together. I tried fighting my way free but I was overcome by 7 Techno's. They was raping her and calling her scum. I don't know if she is dead or alive because they carted me off into the back of a van and drove me away.

Lex:- You left her there?

Salene:- It's not like she had any other choice Lex, she told you she tried her best to get to her.

Lex:- That isn't good enough. You should never have let it happen. Now Tai-San could be anywhere.

Alice:- Lex!

Lex runs off to the front of the ship with tears in his eyes. He didn't blame Alice but he just got carried away with the emotion. He still loved Tai-San just as much as he did the first time they were together. He missed her and wanted to kill the scumbags who had placed their hands on her. He hoped and hoped that she was still alive. But he knew this was a fantasy as he saw the deleted file on Ram's database. He fell to the ground and just looked out into space thinking of when he married her. The happiest day of his life.

Alice was giving everyone she knew from when she was in the city a hug and giving her apologies to not coming home when she first escaped. She had been saving as many people as she could and doing what she could for the families and friends that had lost loved ones.

Alice:- Salene, how different do you look? You and Ryan still together?

Salene:- Ryan was taken along with Bray, you, Tai-San, KC, Patsy, And Cloe.

Alice:- I'm so sorry, have you managed to find anyone else?

Ebony:- No, Jack and Ellie went missing for a while but came back, other than that everyone is still missing.

Alice:- Well I saw KC back on one of the islands I was held up on. Along with the Guardian. He's crazier than ever. KC looked well and he said that he saw Bray a few days before then. But they were split up again.

Ebony:- Brays alive? How long ago did you say this happen?

Alice:- About 3 months ago when I saw KC.

Jay:- Wait that means that Bray isn't deleted.

Ram:- Please, where do you guys come from. Deleted doesn't mean dead, where did you all get that idea from? It means that they are no longer among the Techno's, that they escaped my clutches.

May:- You mean to say that all of our friends are still out there? That you led us to believe that they were dead?

Ram:- Hey if you wanted to believe that it means they are dead. I'm not going to stop you am I.

Jay:- You should have told us the minute you became one of us Ram. You want us to trust you yet you still keep important stuff from us. Why is that?

Ram:- Well it never crossed my mind to tell you until just now.

Salene:- If Bray is still out there someone should really tell Amber. She thinks he is dead. She would want to know the truth for her son's sake.

Jay:- I will tell her. In fact I think we should stop them from panicking and get them up here.

Jay walked out of site and into the flight of stairs. Only then did he show how scared he was at the news he had heard. Bray was alive. He would be looking for Amber. Amber would fall for him all over again and he would be left out. Like a shadow. "When Amber finds out she will stop at nothing to find and be with the father of her son. Where will that leave me? I can't lose her, not after all this to be with her?"

He knocks on the door and shouts to Amber saying it is safe. Amber unlocks the door and pulls Jay into a warm embrace.

Jay:- I love you Amber.

Amber:- I love you too Jay. What's wrong? You look scared?

Jay:- I fear you won't love me anymore when you hear the news I have for you. When you realise that he is still out there Amber. Alive.

Trudy:- What news? Who is alive Jay? Are the people on the other boat friendly? Do they have any milk for Bray Junior. He desperately needs feeding.

Jay:- They should have food, and yes they are very friendly. It's Alice. You know her.

Amber:- Alice? Oh how great. Ellie must be over the moon?

Jay:- Yes she is, and Alice brings news that is of importance to you. You need to sit down.

Amber:- Ok Jay. I don't like the sounds of this.

Jay:- Trust me you will. Trudy this involves you too so both of you get comfortable.

Amber and Trudy wait for Jay's announcement with eager ears.

Jay Looked over at Amber. Hoping that she will stay with him when she finds out that her Bray is truly alive. That Alice heard news of him just a few months ago.

Jay:- Amber, Trudy…. As far as Alice is concerned Bray was alive 3 months ago.

Trudy:- What Jay?

Jay:- Bray was seen by KC a few months ago at a Techno camp. He is alive.

Amber:- You can't be serious, we saw his file Jay. He was deleted. Why would you say this?.

Trudy:- Jay are you sure KC didn't make a mistake?

Jay:- Alice said that when she saw KC he had told her the only other person he saw was Bray.

Amber:- Bray is alive? My son still has a father?

Jay:- Yes Amber. Deleted just means that there file no longer exists on the system. That he escaped the camps and they don't know where he went.

Amber:- So Ram made us believe that our friends had been deleted. When really they had escaped?

Trudy:- This is wonderful news. Did you here Brady your Uncle Bray is alive. And hopefully one day he will find us again.

Brady:- Bway Bway!

Jay:- Amber what are you thinking.

Amber was just looking straight through Jay. She was letting the news absorb into her veins. "The love I thought I had lost forever is still out there? What if he was going back to the city to be with her and Bray Junior? What if when he got there he thought that they were dead? What if he stopped looking for them?" All these things ran through Ambers thoughts. She thought of Jay and realised that Bray wasn't apart of their lives anymore. If he ever found them then he would be able to see his son just as much as he wanted. But he and she were the past. Those feelings were gone forever. Jay was her one now. She just had to keep remembering that.

Jay:- Amber? AMBER?

Amber:- What? "Amber snapped at Jay as she came out of her day dream." I'm sorry Jay. I was just thinking of Bray and what he would have been doing since we got separated. You'd think he would be looking for us. His son.

Jay looked defeated, he knew she would want to find him. He was going to lose her he could just feel it. After all his hard work in getting to be with her in the first place. How could he compete with Bray.

Jay:- Amber we will find him I promise but we need to decide what we are going to do now Alice is here. We need to find out more about what's happening and what has already happened Ok?

Amber:- Jay I need to find him to let him know that his son is ok and alive. All I want to know is why he hasn't come back. Don't worry Jay I am yours.

Amber could see he was starting to get depressed about the new news. So she thought she should make sure he knows that she wouldn't leave him.

Trudy:- Jay is right Amber we have to take each day as it comes for now. We have no food and no way of getting anywhere without Alice's help. We will talk more about it when we have had something to eat and got our strength back Ok?

Amber:- I know.

Amber smiled and moved towards the entrance to the upper deck.

Amber:- Shall we go say hello to our old friend?

Amber, Trudy and Jay move up to the upper deck in search of the others with Brady, Bray Junior and the rest of the kids. Including Ruby who was limping, groaning in agony. Ruby is the last to join the group and when she makes it up the stairs, she collapses into Slade's arms.

Amber, Trudy and Jay move up to the upper deck in search of the others with Brady, Bray Junior and the rest of the kids. Including Ruby who is limping, groaning in agony. Ruby is the last to join the group and when she makes it up the stairs, she collapses into Slade's arms.

Slade:- Ruby? Ruby? Can you hear me, Ruby?

Ebony:- Lay her on the ground and check where the bruises are.

Ram:- Look what you have done Ebony? Are you happy? You're killing a girl who wasn't even pregnant with your lover's child. You killed her for nothing.

Slade:- Wait I though what happened to Ruby was an accident Ebony?

Ebony:- It was. I don't know what Ram is going on about.

Ram:- You know full well what I am on about Ebony.

Salene:- Shut up, she needs help. Alice help me get her onto your boat. Do you have a bed?

Alice:- Yes I also have some antibiotics if they will help?

Salene:- I don't know, she isn't ill she was knocked over by a truck during the evacuation. I think it is broken bones.

Alice:- Well there won't be any harm in trying. She may have an infection. I have some bandages. We will need to wrap them around her ribs because the bruising is bad, she may have broken ribs.

Salene, Alice and Slade help get Ruby onto the other boat and into the bandages. They lay her in bed and Salene opts to be the one to stay with her and make sure she stays out of a fever.

Ram:- I know Ebony did this Daryl and we need to get revenge for what she did. She always gets away with being a nasty piece of work.

Daryl:- What do you suggest Ram?

Ram:- A taste of her own medicine Daryl. That's what I Suggest. She will wish she was a nice person after we have finished with her.

Daryl:- But Ram? Aren't you the same as her? I'm sure there are plenty of innocent people you have murdered over the years. People you wouldn't have known?

Ram:- Yes but I've changed haven't I? Learnt from my mistakes and that.

Ram looked over at Ebony who was as white as a sheet. Guilty as charged he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Tribe.**

**Trinity Our Saviour.**

**Chapter 4.**

Alice:- Everybody, This is Emerald she was the one who helped me escape the Techno's and steal this boat.

Sammy:- Hey Emerald. My name is Sammy.

Emerald. Hi Sammy. Nice to meet you.

Sammy was smitten by Emerald, which Gel automatically picked up on and became green with jealousy. Emerald was very pretty, she had curves where they should be and long blonde hair down to the middle of her back, with a few pink and blue streaks. She wore a green skirt with a green cut top showing her belly button. The green obviously because of her name. She wore make up to go with her outfit and had random dotted love hearts across her cheeks and running up by her eye. Emerald was a few years older than Sammy so she didn't see him at all in that way she saw him as a friendly boy. Sammy blushed at her response and just laughed awkwardly. The other Mallrats quickly knew what they boy was feeling, and they all tried to keep in smiles and giggles. Gel walks and stands next to Sammy as if to say he's mine stay away.

Amber:- Hi Emerald I'm Amber and these people are Ebony, Slade, Ellie, Jack, May, Salene, Sammy, Gel, Lottie, Ram, Jay, Darryl, Trader and Lex, Trudy, Brady is her daughter, and this is my son Bray Junior. Ruby is the one who is badly hurt.

Emerald:- Wow there is a lot of you, I bet you're all quite hungry, I will go make us all dinner, and I want to hear everything about your adventures over dinner too. "Emerald smiled as she skipped off to the mess of a kitchen and started to concoct some kind of dinner."

Amber:- Alice where are you headed?

Alice:- We are headed to an island called Trinity. We have heard that they have electricity and clean water. And that they are quite friendly too. The Techno's never got around to raiding that island. "Alice shot Ram and Jay a very nasty look."

Jay:- Is there any chance we can join you? We don't have a clue where we are and it would be nice to feel the earth again. Bray and Brady need milk and we can't be staying out here much longer.

May:- Yeah this boat is driving me crazy I hate the sea.

Alice:- That's fine will you be on the other boat?

May:- I don't think we need that boat, this boat is quite big for all of us to get to the island and that means we will get trader off our back.

Salene:- Trader did save our lives May, we can't just leave him in the middle of the ocean.

May:- Yes but he wants paying and unless you want to go on a date with him then I suggest we get a plan to ditch him.

Everyone's facial expressions turned to disgust.

Amber:- You mean he is going to want you to pay him by sleeping with him Salene? Is that what she means?

May:- Got it in one Amber…

Salene:- No. He just wanted a date. May you said he just wanted a date.

May:- That's what he said to me. But come on. It's Trader.

Amber:- Well cant we wait until his fuel runs out. Then tell him that we will take him with us only if he takes it as payment?

Trudy:- Yeah, then we will be even?

Alice:- Well how long is that going to be?.

Slade:- Not long to be honest. I'm surprised it's not gone already.

Ram:- I will go talk to him now. The quicker we leave the quicker I can get off these boats. Its killing me not having my laptop.

Slade:- I will come with you. Ill grab Ebony too as she seems to have stayed on the boat. Is Ruby going to be ok?

Trudy:- Only time will tell I'm afraid.

Ram, Slade and Daryl climb back onto the other boat in search of Lex, Ebony and Trader.

Slade:- Ram, what you said about Ebony, you shouldn't say things like that if you don't have proof.

Ram:- Isn't Ruby's word enough proof for you, Ebony lies and steals. Ruby is true and honest.

Slade:- We all know you have a soft spot for her. She did lie about being pregnant to try and tie me down with her instead of Ebony. She isn't so innocent.

Ram:- Yes but she is a lot more innocent than Ebony. Why don't you ask her to tell you the truth then Slade? See what she says to you?

Slade:- That wouldn't be telling her that I trust what she says will it Ram. Or is that what you want?

Ram:- Sladey Sladey, you don't know me at all. I'm just looking out for you. She is the black widow after all.

Daryl:- Where the hell are those two?

Ram Slade and Daryl continue to look for Ebony and Lex.

Lex had gotten bored with thinking about the past. He started to think about Zandra, Tai San and Siva, and how they had all died, he honestly believed he was cursed, and that everyone he let in would be killed. He stood up and decided to go find the others but found Trader instead, with Ebony slumped at the side of him. Trader was hovering over a piece of paper cursing to himself.

Lex:- What are you doing? Ebony?

Trader:- None of your business…

Lex:- Well I'm making it my business so tell me what you're up to.

Trader:- You will find out soon enough, don't worry "Trader chuckles to himself grabbing the paper and stuffing it in his pocket.

Lex:- Well I would like to know now so pass the piece of paper over please. "Lex walks closer to Trader to try and grab the piece of paper."

Trader draws something from under the table.

"Zapppp"

Slade:- Lex? What the hell do you think you're doing mate? "Ram, Slade and Daryl run round the corner as Trader zaps Lex with what seems to be a techno zapper.

Ram:- Is that what I think it is? And Ebony? Well I am impressed Trader.

Trader:- Yes, there's quite a price on your head Mr Techno leader. So I'm going to turn you all into the main Techno base as soon as they get here.

Slade:- Oh really? How nice of you!

Ram:- We should throw him over board and get out of here while we can Slade. I'm not going back there. They will kill me.

Slade:- No body is going anywhere Ram.

Lex:- What happened? Where am I?

Daryl:- Your still on the boat Lex, Trader zapped you!

Lex:- I'll get you back for this. "Lex groaned and rolled over"

Trader:- Yeah of course you will Lex.

Trader grabbed Ebony's leg and started moving towards the edge.

Slade:- Ram, Daryl grab him. "Ram and Daryl plummet towards Trade."

Trader:- Come any closer and I will kill her. Right on queue! "Trader looks to the right and see's a cruise liner boat equipped with cannons on the left hand side of the boat."

Ram:- Go right ahead. She isn't my biggest fan.

Slade:- Lex, get up and grab our gear, get on Alice's boat and tell her to undo the ropes connected to the boat. "Lex slowly gets up and runs to the other side of the boat" Ram, Daryl. Throw him over the rails. Let's get back to the boat and warn the others we may have a battle on our hands.

Ram:- My pleasure Slade. Come on Trader your off for a swim with the sharks my friend.

Daryl:- Yeah. Have fun.

Ram and Daryl push Trader right to the railings and then as Trader begs for his life, Ram pushes him over the edge, listening to his screams then the splash. Ram realised he enjoyed doing that a little bit too much and wondered if he was going back to how he used to be, but he quickly shook the feeling off as soon as he realised the Techno's were quickly approaching. He looked down at Ebony and for a moment he really was going to throw her over too. The only thing stopping him was the fact no one yet believed him that she did this to Ruby, he wanted her to pay for that. Not with her life. With everything else, he wanted her to suffer and live with it.

The boat was huge. Ram knew that the Techno's had a few boats and he knew that if they didn't get out of here they were all either going to be murdered or captured… Or both, and he wasn't going to stick around for any of it.

Ram:- Come on we got to go, if they get here before we set off then we will have no chance. Slade you better grab your girlfriend.

Ram, Slade and Daryl run back to the other boat with Ebony on Slade's shoulder. Shouting at Alice to steer as quickly as she could. Lex was already back and had all the stuff they had got from the city. Everyone sat down on the floor and braced themselves. Alice was gaining as much speed as she could, The Techno boat was still gaining slightly. All the mallrats were slightly panicking as they weren't in the right frame of mind to put up much of a fight. They were weak and hungry. None of them would have a chance. They just sat praying that Alice' boat was strong enough to escape their fate on that boat.


	5. Chapter 5

The Tribe.

Trinity Our Saviour

Chapter 5

Amber:- Alice you have to go faster. We can't fight right now.

Alice:- I'm going as fast as I can Amber. I knew you were bossy but I didn't think you were the type of person to get scared so easily.

Ebony:- Well at the moment I'm pretty scared too. If they find Ram and Jay here they will torture us into giving them information, and I've already been beaten up.

Ebony was coming round. She looked to the side and saw that Slade was next to her. Comforting her.

Ram:- As much as I hate to say this Ebony is right. Alice how can we make this thing go faster?

Jack:- Maybe if we throw things we don't need over board so it's lighter?

Ellie:- That's a good idea Jack. Alice, Emerald will it work?

Emerald:- Well we may as well give it a try.

Alice:- Quickly everyone grab things we don't need.

Jack, Slade, Lex, Ram, Jay and Daryl all grab a sofa that was on the boat drag it to the edge and drop it. They all grab a few beds and chairs and a desk. Hoping that it will work. It doesn't work much but they gain a little more speed.

Gel:- Oh my god I see land.

Sammy:- Yes, I see it too. I hope we make it.

Alice. Even if we make it the Techno's will be right behind us. We need to get ready to run. Girls with the babies. Can you run with them?

Trudy:- Of course. I'd run 20 miles if it meant keeping Brady safe.

Amber:- Me too. We will make it.

Slade:- Yes and we will have a better chance at hiding in the woods. I see that it's quite thick. Ebony do you think you'll be able to make it?

Ebony:- It's better than being on this boat any longer. I feel ill. I'm a city girl not a sailor.

Amber:- We need to get all of our things together. Someone needs to carry Ruby as well.

Ram:- I and Slade will try our best.

Slade:- Is that ok Ebony?

Ebony:- Yes of course it is, I'm a fighter ill be fine.

Salene:- Ill bag the food up and the antibiotics.

Amber:- Ok, Trudy, can you make sure the kids are safe and ready to make a run for it?

Trudy:- Yes of course Amber. If we get some sheets from the beds we will make a sling for Bray Junior. That will make it easier for you to run.

Amber:- That's a good idea Trudy, you need one for Brady?

Trudy:- Yes no doubt I will.

Jay:- Alice, Ebony, Jack, Daryl and Lex. You're with me. Grab anything you can use as a weapon.

Ellie:- ill go help you Salene. Gel go and help Trudy and Amber.

Gel:- Ok. I'm going.

May:- I can fight too Jay. Let me fight.

Jay:- Ok. When we get off the boat I want us in one straight line. Ram and Slade, when Ruby is safe I want you to come back and start collecting stuff from the boat. We won't have long before the Techno's attempt to get on the beach. There boat is bigger and so it'll give us time while they anchor. But just in case we will keep watch and hold them off.

Lex:- I'm ready to kick some ass.

Ebony:- We all are.

Amber and Trudy go in the direction of the cabin rooms in the hope they will quickly make a sling for baby Bray. Brady stayed with Jay while Jay made preparations. Pieces of sharp wood, a baseball bat and metal poles were given out to everybody. Jack was grabbing anything that looked useful. He saw a few batteries and some blankets. Gel was running up and down panicking holding on to Sammy and Lottie. She seemed to have forgotten that she was supposed to be helping Amber and Trudy.

Gel. What if we get captured. What if they make me a slave, I can't be a slave Sammy. I'm not a man I don't do work.

Sammy:- Gel get off me. We will be fine if you just keep quiet and stop moaning. I'm going to help Alice and Emerald.

Lottie:- Yeah Gel. I want to stay with Ruby, let go of me.

Gel:- Don't leave me guys. I don't want to be on my own.

Sammy:- Aren't you supposed to be helping Amber and Trudy?

Lottie goes over to where Slade and Ram are holding Ruby up to help her stand and walk. Sammy smiles towards Emerald and quickly moved towards the front of the boat. Emerald felt his presence and smiled warmly. He just sat next to her and watched Alice and her t the controls. Alice has a constant frown on her face.

Alice:- Just like old times aye Lex?

Lex:- Yeah Alice. Not so much, this is a far cry to the mall.

They both chuckled and went back to what they were each doing.

Lottie:- Ruby are you ok?

Ruby:- Yes Lottie. I'll be fine don't worry now get your coat on we are nearly ready to leave.

Slade:- Yes Lottie and no stealing ok?

Lottie:- Ok Slade. Ruby I want you to have this. I "borrowed" it. Before I met you of course.

It was a ruby necklace with a gold chain. Ruby looked at Lottie and had tears in her eyes. Lottie would be the closest thing she had to a daughter. It made her proud that Lottie was being steered in the right direction.

Sammy started putting her coat on while watching Gel who is still moaning and panicking.

Lex:- Gel! Quit your moaning and get over here you are going to have to carry your bag.

Gel:- Why don't you carry it Lex? I'm a lady I don't carry things.

Lex:- Because you're the one that was stupid enough to fill it with all your crap!

Gel:- Its not crap there the things I need. "Gel pouts and starts to sulk, she grabs the bag and sits on the floor."

Lex:- God you are so annoying Gel.

Jay:- Where are Amber and Trudy we are nearly on the beach?

Amber:- We are here Jay. "Amber runs in with baby Bray wrapped in a sling on her back while Trudy comes in grabbing little Brady.

Jay:- Right is everyone ready? Alice how long?

Alice:- About 5 minutes. The Techno's aren't far behind us. So we have to be quick and ready.

Ram:- Once the boat is on land me, Slade and Ruby will go first because it'll be harder to get Ruby there quicker than everyone else. Then the women and kids ok?

Ebony:- Who made you in charge aye? "Scowls over at Ram"

Amber:- Shh, that's a good plan. We need to make sure Ruby makes it as she is less able than the rest of us.

Everyone waits aimlessly while Alice steers the boat onto land. Weapons and belongings in hand. Alice grabs her baseball bat. Ready for a good fight aside her old tribe. This was what she had waited for.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Tribe.**

**Trinity Our Saviour.**

**Chapter 6.**

**Over on the island.**

Girl 1:- Hey, look!

Boy:- Its 2 boats!

Girl 2:- What do we do?

Girl 1:- We need to hide until we know if they are hostile. It might be Techno's again.

Boy:- I agree lets stay here and just wait it out.

**On the boat**

Emerald:- Everyone off the boat now! Move faster. Fast as you can Ram.

Everyone does as there told. Ruby, Ram and Slade go first and as quickly as they can run across the beach into the bushes. Amber, Trudy, and Salene, with the kids are next along with the rest of them behind holding the perimeter. Making sure that if it comes to a one on one fight they are ready. Alice gets her dress stuck and try's to rip free.

Alice:- Ellie go. Leave me.

Ellie:- No Alice, I'm not leaving you, I can't lose you again. Jack help!

Jack. Oh god come on there nearly here, take the petticoat off.

Alice:- No way Jack.

Emerald. Yank it as hard as you can come on. We will fix it later.

Ellie:- Hurry Alice. Please.

Alice yanks and yanks until finally she is free.

Alice:- Run. I'm right behind you guys.

Ellie:- Jack lets go.

Jack, Emerald, Alice and Ellie run off the boat just as the Techno's reach the sand. The Techno's are shooting their lasers while they desperately duck and try and find the others. They jump into the bushes and all of them scatter around and hide hoping that they are well enough hidden from the Techno's. Lex Jay and Ebony hold them off for a little while before they retreat themselves into the woods. There best bet now is to hide.

Boy:- Look, doesn't a few of them look familiar to you Patsy?

Patsy:- I can't remember. I think so…

Boy:- Yeah that girl with the zulu knots. I'm sure I've seen her before.

Girl:- Yeah yeah of course. You know that's impossible.

Patsy:- Shut up Danni I feel it too. I feel like I know her with the red hair too and the purple hair holding on to the little girl.

Girl:- Why are they running? And who is on the other boat?

Patsy:- Sasha get down.

Sasha:- What?

Danni:- Oh god. There Techno's. That's why they are running. We should get out of here and go warn the others.

Sasha:- Surely we can't leave them there to be found. We have to help.

Patsy:- Sasha is right. Come on lets go get them and take them to our tribe. Besides I would like to know who they are.

Danni:- You want to put your life in danger for people you don't even know? Are you serious?

Sasha and Patsy:- Yes!

Sasha:- Let's go. Be Quiet.

Danni looks while Patsy and Sasha run into the bushes to find the Mallrats. Danni knew exactly who they were and she knew exactly who Patsy was. After all she was a Techno spy so her memories weren't erased when captured. They spared her but in return she had to be there spy. This was fine with Danni as she wanted to remember who she was. She wanted to remember Bray. She knew Patsy's were erased and also Sasha's and she helped them escape as she had, had enough of the Techno's watching there brutal takeover of cities and villages. Knowing she was going against everything she believed in. She didn't want to go back to the Mallrats though. Not after they left her for dead. She didn't want to face Bray either. In case he had moved on and found someone else. She knew they would help Patsy remember who she was. Patsy would be angry when she knew Danni knew her before the Techno's took over. But the choice had been made by Patsy and Sasha. She had to go along with it. She started to run behind the two while ducking to stay out of sight.

Amber:- Trudy, stay still I hear them coming closer again.

Trudy stops dead. Holding Brady close. She is clearly petrified of being caught and losing little Brady.

Trudy:- Amber I'm scared. Where has everyone else gone.

Lex:- I'm here. Right behind you both. Now keep quiet or we are goners.

Techno 1:- I can't find them anywhere.

Techno 2:- Look what I have found. What's your name young one and where are your owners?

Lottie:- Let me go. LET ME GO!

Trudy:- Oh no!

Lex:- Don't worry I've got this.

Lex charges into the first Techno. The 2nd Techno then drops Lottie and she runs off. He zaps Lex and Lex is hit. Lex falls to the ground. Unconscious. Sasha runs and hits the techno with a rock at the back of the head. The Techno falls to the ground.

Amber:- Sasha? "Amber looks confused and surprised"

Sasha:- Do I know you?

Amber:- It's me Amber. "Amber looked hurt by the remark of him not remembering her."

Sasha:- That name sounds familiar, but I honestly don't know who you are.

Patsy and Danni catch Sasha up and stand behind him. The other Mallrats are slowly standing up from the bushes. Jay and Ram grab the Techno's, take there Zappers and blindfold them also tying them up.

Salene:- PATSY!

Patsy:- Sa…. Sal…. I'm sorry who are you?

Salene:- It's me. Don't you remember? Can you remember Cloe? Or Paul?

Patsy:- Clo…..e…..Paul…. I remember Paul he is my twin brother.

Salene:- Yes and we looked after you when the virus came. You Paul And Cloe with Bob.

Patsy:- Who, Danni what are they on about? I've never seen them before.

Danni:- Stop it can't you see you're making her upset. She doesn't know who you are.

Salene:- Danni… is that you?

Danni:- None of us know who you are, all we did was save you from the Techno's. Now we are going.

Sasha:- No, we can't leave them out here in the wilderness. Some of them need help.

Ruby looks over to Slade and starts to cry. She is in agony.

Slade:- Ruby… What's wrong?

Ruby:- I can't feel my feet Slade. I can't feel anything.

Ebony:-. You just need rest and to heal. "Ebony was being nice because she was worried about what she had done to poor Ruby."

Slade:- Ebony's right. Sasha if that is your name. We need help and I would appreciate it if you didn't leave us here. Lex needs help too he was hit.

Jay:- Yes on almost full power. Any higher and he would have been killed.

Amber:- Well we need help and supplies so I can start to look for Bray.

Danni:- Bray isn't here?

Amber:- You know Bray?

Salene:- Amber…

Danni:- Yes he's my boyfriend!

Salene:- Was! Danni!

Amber:- So you do remember?

Danni:- Err…. I remember some things. Like Bray.

May:- I think we have a liar in our midst. Don't you?

Danni:- I'm not lying.

Salene:- Right of course not.

Patsy:- I don't like this Sasha.

Salene:- Patsy please remember me. "Salene is about to cry." You have to. We were like sisters.

Patsy:- If I knew you I would remember you. You do look familiar but I can't put my finger on it.

Sasha:- Look we will talk about this later. We need to go.

Jack:- Where are we going to?

Alice:- As long as it's safe I don't care Jack.

May:- Me neither. This place gives me the creeps.

Ebony:- Show us the way then!

Sasha, Patsy and Danni turn around and lead the Mallrats through the woods. Lex is being dragged by Jay, Jack and Daryl. And Ruby is being carried by Slade and Ram. Ebony is at the back watching Slade, with a green face. She is jealous at the amount of time Slade is spending with Ruby. She regrets pushing Ruby but not because of guilt but because she is worse off than she was before. Ram and Slade were talking under their breaths and Ebony really wanted to know what about. She knew Ram suspected her and that even if she didn't do it, he would find a way of making it look like she did. It was only a matter of time before they'd find out it was her. Amber and Trudy were talking with Alice about all the things she had missed when she was taken by the Techno's. They were all deeply tired and hungry. Sammy stayed and walked with Emerald, much to Gels displeasure. Gel was stuck with Lottie. Or Lottie was stuck with Gel. Talking about how her hair had leaves in it. It took about 30 minutes to walk to Sasha's camp. When they got there it was a wonderful sight. Tents were everywhere and there were 3 or 4 camp fires that lit the slowly darkening sky. The sky had many clouds and the Mallrats were dirt, hungry and very very weak. Every one of them managed to make it to the camp but once they were there they all collapsed. Sasha communicated to Patsy to go get the other and help move Ruby to a comfortable tent, and have tents ready for there visiting group.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Tribe.**

**Trinity Our Saviour.**

**Chapter 7**

Sasha:- You are all invited to our camp meal, just come over when you are rested enough. It's probably better to eat something first before you decide to sleep.

Amber:- Ok thanks Sasha. So how did you find this place?

Sasha:- We were all captured by the Techno's, we started out small, me, Patsy and Danni. We helped slaves escape there captors and most of them decided to stay with us. Some of them that we save do leave us to find family or loved ones.

Patsy:- We also raid Techno camps and Chosen camps of resources.

Danni:- It slows them down.

Amber:- There are still Chosen out there?

Sasha:- Some of them still exist. They broke the guardian out. The guardian is crazier than ever. He believes that the Techno's are some kind of gift from Zoot.

Trudy:- Oh no! What about Brady. "Trudy starts to panic, holding Brady tight into her chest."

Jay:- Don't worry we will keep her safe.

Trudy:- We said that last time and they took over my brain and made me believe I was the supreme mother.

Salene:- Yes and now you know you aren't. You would never fall for that again.

Trudy:- Never in a million years. He will never get Brady again either. Over my dead body.

Amber:- It'll be ok Trude "Amber smiles at Trudy and Trudy feels reassured."

Jack:- So do you have electricity or anything?

Danni:- Yes, we have wind and solar power which keeps us with electricity. Wind during the autumn and winter and solar power during spring and summer.

Ebony:- Well this all looks cosy and all but I really don't trust you Danni. After all your father is the one that caused all this to happen! Remember?

Danni:- Shut up Ebony. That is my past and was nothing to do with me. If you remember you all left me to die at the hand of The Chosen!

Salene:- Bray was told you had been killed. And we were all The Guardians prisoners. We were his prisoners for a very long time.

Danni:- Where is the so called Bray Amber?

Amber:- That's none of your business.

Danni:- Aren't you supposed to be dead anyway?

Amber:- Aren't you?

Danni:- You were buried. Bray told me you had died on Eagle Mountain. What happened did you get resurrected?

Amber:- I never died. Like you I was left, through no fault of my own.

Danni just scowled at the Mallrats. She hated them for what they did to her and she hated Amber. Amber felt a twinge of hatred towards her too.

Jay:- Look thank you for bringing us here. We really appreciate it, we will stay until Ruby and Lex are ok then we will start to look for a place of our own to live, if we decide to stay anyway, we would obviously ask the whole tribe.

Ram:- Do you have computers?

Patsy:- No we don't believe in them. Not after what you and the rest of your kind did. There banned.

Ram:- That's just great.

Jack:- Oh well at least there is electricity, food and water.

Danni:- You will be expected to earn your keep while you are here. We don't give anything for free. And stay away from Sasha and Patsy.

Salene:- Patsy is a Mallrat and she will remember us eventually. You can't stop that Danni.

Danni:- Come on you two we need to get back to the others and help make tea. Tonight is on us but tomorrow the ones that can will participate in chores with us.

Patsy looked over at Salene. Curiosity was in her eyes as were Sasha's when he looked at Amber. Salene's eyes pleaded with Patsy to remember. She missed her as she did Cloe, Ryan, Bray, KC, Tai-san, Mouse and Pride. She wanted things to be like they were. She missed the warm comfortable feeling that the mall gave her. She missed the reminder of memories. All she had were memories now. She had May too. She kept avoiding May. Avoiding her feelings. She never thought she would be able to like her in any other way than a friend. Until now! Maybe she was meant to be with May. They had been through so much together and yet they still stuck together through thick and thin. She was the only one who hadn't left. She wouldn't leave her ever.

Ellie:- Jack? Can we go explore? I know you're tired but I haven't seen a tree or a flower in ages. We can get some tea and then get some sleep then if you like?

Jack:- Of course Ellie. Come on Alice, Emerald you want to join? Just so when Alice and Ellie get in to a conversation I don't feel like a third wheel?

Alice:- That's a good idea Jack.

Emerald:- Yes. Ok I shall save you Jack.

Ram:- Slade we should go check on Ruby. I'm worried at how bad she has gotten..

Slade:- Good idea Ram.

Ebony:- Excuse me? Do I not exist anymore?

Ram:- Not in my eyes.

Slade looking shocked:- Oh yes, I'm sorry. Of course you do! Ruby is hurt though Ebony, she needs us around her. She only really knew me, Ram, Lottie and Daryl.

Ebony's face dropped. She was being sided again to Ruby. All the rest of the Mallrats were already at the camp fire awaiting there first proper meal in they didn't know how long.

Amber:- Trudy, now that Jay isn't here can we talk?

Trudy:- Yes of course Amber what about? What's wrong?.

Amber:- Bray? Why do you think he never came and found us?

Trudy:- He may have never been able to escape Amber? Just because Patsy and that did it doesn't mean they all have. Not yet anyways. Are you going to dump Jay if he comes back?

Amber:- No! Of course not. I love Jay and he is my life now. I nearly almost lost you because of guys and I'm not doing anything like that again.

Trudy:- Ok Amber. Well he will find us when he can!

Amber:- I know he will. It's hard though. Bray Jr soon wont realise he needs a dad.

Ram and Slade were sat by the side of Ruby in one of the largest tents in camp. The tent was clearly used as some kind of made up hospital. Ruby kept drifting in and out of consciousness asking for Slade, Slade kept squeezing her hand and reassuring her that he was here and that he wouldn't go anywhere. It was the first time he had seen Ruby so vulnerable. Unable to even speak coherently. Slade hoped she would keep fighting it. Stroking her hair.

Slade:- Come on Ruby, Lottie needs you. Fight for her Ruby.

Ram:- Do you think she will make it?

Slade:- Don't talk like that. Of course she is.

Ebony was looking from outside the tent. Scowling at the image before her. Slade was hers not Ruby's. _Why is he with her. He is supposed to be with me. _She walked away and decided to go for a walk. She knew he was going to finish her soon. She saw the look in his eyes. She had yet again lost another man. Zoot, Bray, Jay, and now Slade. _From now on, I think of myself and no one else. Slade will pay for this. _Ebony kept walking aimlessly not wanting to go back and face all the people who hated her yet. She could hear something. Quickly she turned around and was taken aback by what she saw. She was knocked out from behind. As she felt the blackness overcome her she spoke quietly. "It can't be"

Ebony woke up in a dark, damp place. She was on the floor and it was wet. She couldn't see any light at all and she was beginning to panic. It reminded her of when Spike kidnapped her. She wanted to be free.

Ebony:- Help me! Is anyone there!

Boy:- It's no use. No one can hear you.

Ebony:- Who's there?

Boy:- I'm Ved.

Ebony:- Ved as in Jay's brother?

Ved:- Yes, how do you know Jay?

Ebony:- It's Ebony.

Ved:- Ebony? Great!

Ebony:- Could you sound any happier to see me? "Ebony said this sarcastically"

Ved:- I've been stuck here on my own for god knows how long. And what do they do. Put in someone I detest.

Ebony:- Join the queue.

Ved:- Always has been a long queue.

Ebony:- Why are you here?

Ved:- One day I was looking through the systems trying to find Cloe. Then next minute I wake up on a boat. I'm taken here and left here. Someone brings food and water to me every once in a while. But that has been getting less and less frequent, so I have to make everything I have last.

Ebony:- I know who is behind this.

Ved:- Who?

Ebony:- Emerald. I saw her just before I was knocked unconscious.

Ved:- Emerald as in Mega's Emerald?

Ebony:- Mega? He is dead!

Ved:- Were you with him when he died?

Ebony:- No but Ram, Slade and Jay were.

Ved:- That's why you are here. And that's why I have been here. I'm guessing Mega took Ram over in the end?

Ebony:- Yes. Ram is a Mallrat now.

Ved:- Ahaha.

Ebony:- I know.

Ved:- Well let's hope your Mallrats come looking for you then. Is Jay with you?

Ebony:- Yes and I wouldn't bet on it. I think they have finally had enough of me. They will probably just think I left.

Ved:- Without your things?

Ebony:- I didn't bring any.

Ved:- Wonderful.

Ebony and Ved sit in silence. Waiting for nothing.

**Back At Camp**

Jay:- Amber now we have a few moments to ourselves, can I just say I love you. "Jay smiled and caressed Ambers cheek"

Amber:- I know Jay. I love you too.

Jay:- Are you sure you do?

Amber:- Yes why would you say that?

Jay- Just after you found that Bray was alive I thought maybe you only loved me because you thought you could never be with Bray again.

Amber:- Bray is out there somewhere. He is the father of my child. He has a right to know Bray Junior. He has a right to know we are alive and safe. But other than that I'm all yours.

Jay:- Ok Amber. If that's all you want to find him for, then I'm fine with that.

Amber just smiled and carried on feeding her baby by the fire. The meal was delicious, potatoes, chicken, peas and carrots. They ate like they forgot what food was and tasted it for the first time.

Trudy was with Salene and May making sure Lex was ok. Alice, Ellie and Jack were looking for Emerald as they hadn't seen her since they went for there walk. Alice was now getting tired and worried.

Alice:- Sammy has any of you three seen Emerald recently? She has gone missing.

Sammy:- No, would you like me to help look for her?

Alice:- No it's ok, just keep your eye out ok?

Sammy:- Oh she is just there. "Sammy points to where Emerald is coming out of the woods."

Alice:- Emerald. You shouldn't be wondering off on your own. We haven't scouted the area yet. We don't know what could be out there.

Emerald:- I'm sorry Alice. I just wanted to stretch my legs. We have been on that boat a good few weeks now.

Jack:- Ellie? Now we have found Emerald. Can we please go and sleep?

Ellie:- Yeah Jack I'm pooped. See you late Alice, Emerald.

Ellie and Jack trotted off leaving Alice and Emerald to start a little scout before they rested.

Slade was still in the hospital tent with Ruby. Ram had gone a few hours ago to eat and had just walked through the entrance with Daryl.

Ram:- I came to see how she was.

Slade:- Not very good Ram. "Slade looked exhausted."

Daryl:- I'll take over Slade, I can see you don't want to leave her on her own. But you need rest.

Ram:- You helped us once. Now it's our turn.

Slade:- I don't want to leave her until she wakes up. Thanks for the offer though guys.

Ram:- It wasn't an offer. Now go get some rest. We will make sure one of us is with her at all times. If she wakes up or anything changes we will come tell you ok? Oh and there's some food waiting for you too. I made sure we saved you some chicken.

Daryl:- Now come. Ill show you to your tent ok?

Slade:- Ok, Ok. But I mean it. If anything changes. Tell me.

Ram:- We will.

With that Daryl and Slade walked out of the tent and left Ram sitting beside Ruby.

Ram:- I know Ebony did this to you. Please get better Ruby. You can tell everyone about it then… And Ruby I miss you. You and Slade are the only true friends I have. I don't want to lose you. I know you hate me most of the time but that's just our relationship. You can make it. We can get Ebony back and everything will be ok.

Ram kept talking random stuff to Ruby hoping she could hear him.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Tribe.**

**Trinity Our Saviour.**

**Chapter 8.**

Lottie:- I want to see Ruby now Slade. I miss her. Why can't I see her?

Slade:- Because she needs to get better first. She isn't even awake she is sleeping. When she is ready I promise you will be the first to see her. Ok Lottie?

Lottie:- Fine.

Gel:- LOTTIE? Where are you? I want my scrunches back.

Lottie:- Gotta go!

Lottie runs off to the other side of they camp.

Gel:- Ughhh Lottie. Stop it and come here.

Slade chuckles to himself as he goes back in to see Ruby.

Salene:- Will Gel ever grow up?

May:- Probably not.

May and Salene laugh out loud together as Gel storms past them.

Gel:- Have you seen Sammy?

May:- Yeah he is with Emerald, trying to catch her attention.

Gel:- That two timing red head.

Salene:- I didn't know you were together Gel?

Gel:- We aren't but he is my best friend. And he needs to spend time with me.

May:- Right ok!

Gel:- God everything is just wrong. Lottie is a thieving scumbag and Sammy ignores me. What's happening.

Gel walks off in a strop.

May:- Salene, are you ok?

Salene:- Yeah I was just thinking to myself. I would have a baby now. Well it would be a lot older about 3.

May:- Do you miss Ryan?

Salene:- No, me and Ryan were never in love. Well he was with me but I loved Bray. I loved Pride. But there gone now and so is my baby.

May:- You have me Salene. Ill never leave you.

Salene:- Thanks May.

Salene smiles at May and they stare at each other for a few moments. Salene awkwardly looks away but May stops her.

May:- I know you have feelings for me Salene.

Salene:- I don't know how I feel May. I need time.

May:- Ill wait for you as long as you want me to Salene.

Salene:- I know. But I don't want you to. You may get hurt. Whenever I give in and am with someone, they either die or get kidnapped.

May:- It's a risk I'm willing to take.

May and Salene start stitching up some clothes so people have something more to wear than what they are in. After all there was only Gel that was stupid enough to risk her life packing.

Amber, Jay, Emerald and Alice were sat with Jack and Ram planning on there next move.

Amber: I think we should scout the woods for supplies. Wood, food and clean water.

Jay:- I agree we need to be prepared also. We have a few more zappers now so we can better defend ourselves if need be. We could use some more weapons though.

Ram:- Ill see if I can find any metal that we can melt down and make knives and so on.

Alice:- We could make weapons from wood too.

Amber:- Yes. Once we have our supplies we will decide on whether to get back on the boat or stay here.

Jay:- I think if we don't find any trouble here it would be a good place to stay. But I would like to find some of your lost friends. Ryan and Cloe. If Bray is alive then maybe Ved is.

Ram:- Ved is definitely alive.

Jay:- What Ram?

Ram:- Ved isn't dead I made sure of that.

Jay:- Well what happened to him then?

Ram:- He was taking all the credit so I got rid of him. Somewhere where he wouldn't be able to come back. But Mega could have done anything to him since then so I don't know anymore.

Jay:- You're evil Ram, through and through.

Ram:- Correction. I was evil. Not anymore.

Jay:- I'll never forgive you if I don't find Ved.

Ram:- I may have changed but I will never care what you think Jay.

Jay moves towards Ram with hatred and anger in his eyes.

Amber:- Jay calm down. If Ved is out there we will find him. But if we are going to do that we will need to make sure the boat is equipped with beds and a living area, if we go we have to go as a tribe. Together.

Emerald:- I agree. You can't start splitting up as it will make it harder.

Alice:- I won't be going anywhere away from Ellie again.

Jack:- Well I will see what I can salvage from that rubbish dump over there. There maybe some kind of computer or things we could use.

Emerald:- I will see if I can trade for blankets and food.

Sammy:- Ill come with you Emerald.

Emerald:- No its fine Sammy. I work better alone.

Sammy:- Oh ok.

Sammy looked a bit sad at the rejection but he didn't let that stop him he followed Emerald but when she turned right instead of left he started to get curious as to why and kept following.

Trudy, Lex and Daryl were sat at the table eating lunch with Brady and Bray Junior.

Lex:- So Trudy I heard the Guardian is on the loose with the chosen again!

Trudy:- Id rather not talk about that or even think about it. Especially not in front of Brady, Lex.

Lex:- So you're not thinking of going back to your old followers?

Trudy:- What are you trying to say Lex?

Lex:- Well you went with them once before remember?

Trudy:- For the sake of Brady!

Daryl:- Hey guys?

Lex, Trudy:- What Daryl?

Daryl:- Cool it matey's.

Trudy:- He is right Lex. Just leave it.

Lex:- I was only saying.

Trudy:- Well Don't OK?

Sasha:- Hey guys! You settling in?

Trudy:- Yes Sasha, how have you been it's been a good few years!

Sasha:- You all keep saying you have met me before but I can't remember. Tell me how do you know me?

Trudy:- Well we saved you and Dal from slavery. You came with Dal back to the mall for a while.

Sasha:- The mall?

Trudy:- Yes you gave Patsy and Cloe music lessons.

Sasha:- I do like instruments.

Lex:- It was annoying to say the least.

Sasha:- I knew Amber as well didn't I?

Lex:- Yes, you and her were together for a while. But you left and she stayed with us.

Sasha:- Oh ok! Anyways I have things to do I just thought I would pop by and make sure everything was ok.

Daryl:- Thanks Sasha. Everything is fine at the moment.

Trudy:- Thanks Sasha come see us later ok?

Sasha:- I will when I am free.

Sasha smiled and walked back to where he came from. He saw Amber on the way back and he tried as hard as he could to remember the time they had spent together.

Emerald was walking in the woods when she was stopped by Danni. Sammy quickly hid behind a bush and listened to what was being said.

Danni:- I know what you did to Ebony and I want in.

Emerald:- What are you talking about?

Danni:- I saw you whack her unconscious and put her in that old barn house. If you're working for the Techno's I want in. I used to work for them but I left. Now I want to help you get the mallrats. They deserve to pay for all that they have done.

Emerald:- This is a dangerous game you are playing here. I may just knock you out and put you with the others.

Danni:- I will help you in exchange for the safety of my tribe.

Emerald:- I will talk to my superiors and they will look at your file. I will let you know.

Danni walked off back towards the village as Emerald kept walking. Sammy now knew he was in danger. If he got caught Emerald would kill him. He kept slowly following her in to the woods.

Ebony:- Ved? You awake?

Ved:- Yes Ebony, Now I am. What's wrong?

Ebony:- We need to get out of here.

Ved:- If you hadn't noticed, we are tied up.

Ebony:- No you're tied up. I managed to unbind mine.

Ved:- Well what are you waiting for. Untie me!

Ebony:- If I let you free, you have to help me in return.

Ved:- There is always a catch with you Ebony!

Ebony:- Whatever. I want you to help me get revenge on Slade and Ruby.

Ved:- I don't even know who these people are Ebony.

Ebony:- All the more reason to accept my deal. Then I will free you and we can try and get out of here.

**Back at camp**

Slade:- Ram have you seen Ebony recently?

Ram:- No, thank the gods.

Slade:- Neither has anyone else. It's like she has disappeared.

Daryl:- Have you checked the tents?

Slade:- Yep and her bed hasn't been slept in.

Ram:- Maybe she's gone. We can all hope.

Slade:- Ram, she is my girlfriend.

Ram:- That's why you have been at the side of Ruby since we got here right?

Slade:- Ruby is ill. I care about Ruby.

Daryl:- What about Ebony?

Slade:- I don't wish to talk about it.

Ram:- You know Ebony is the jealous type. Be careful Slade.

Slade:- Whatever Ram.

Amber:- Sasha, hey how are you?

Sasha:- I'm fine Amber. How about you?

Amber:- Yeah I am good. Bray Junior is a bit of a handful at times though.

Sasha:- Well we have a small nursery here. If you need it use it. "Sasha smiles at Amber"

Amber:- That sounds great but we aren't staying much longer. We are just waiting for Ruby to get better.

Sasha:- About that Amber, I've been told that Ruby isn't going to get better. She has too many bad injuries. She won't survive in this world. Maybe with the adults still here. But we don't have the medical know how anymore.

Amber:- There's no way she can survive on her own?

Sasha:- Maybe but her ribs are cracked, she may have internal bleeding also that's probably why she isn't waking up. She is in a coma.

Amber:- Have you told Slade and Lottie?

Sasha:- No. I thought I would give you that job as you are there leader and they are close to you.

Amber:- Not really there were from a town called Liberty. They aren't Mallrats like us. Not yet anyways.

Sasha:- I still think it's better to hear that news from someone they know rather than someone they don't.

Amber:- I guess your right Sasha. You were always so down to earth when we first met as well.

Sasha:- Tell me about that time?

Amber:- Well we had fun. You were my first love and we nearly left together.

Sasha:- Why didn't we?

Amber:- That wasn't my path. And you are a free spirit. You couldn't stay and I couldn't go.

Sasha:- Well I will always be your friend Amber.

Amber and Sasha hugged and both laughed at each other. Amber went back to her tent to feed Bray Junior and put him to sleep.

Trudy:- May, Salene can you please help me with Brady, she is driving me crazy!

Salene:- Of course Trudy, we will look after her this afternoon for you while you get some me time. Go rest ok?

Trudy:- Salene, you are a star.

Salene:- No I'm not I just like kids.

Trudy and Salene laugh and Trudy leaves Brady with a few toys and food. Brady starts running around Salene and May.

May:- Great, now we have to wear her out.

Salene:- She is just not used to being out in the open. It's good for her you know.

May:- I know, but I hate kids.

Salene:- Oh… I think there amazing. There the future in my opinion.

May:- Well let's take her for a walk or something. So she gets tired.

Salene:- You make me chuckle May. Come on Brady lets go find something to do.

Brady:- Play! PLAY!

May:- Yes Brady. Play.

May, Salene and Brady go off North to look for something to do with Brady.

Jay is sat on a rock towards the end of the camp just staring in to the forest. _Why do I do this to myself. I had Ebony and ruined it. I had Trudy and ruined it. Both for a girl who I knew was made for only one guy. That guy isn't me. Why did I believe we could be happy._ Jay was feeling sorry for himself. He knew Amber wouldn't be happy until she was in the arms of Bray. He knew he would have to let her go at some point. Even if she denied it. It was always going to happen.

Trudy:- Hey Jay. You look very sad. Can I help?

Jay:- No not really Trudy. Unless you can mend a broken heart?

Trudy:- I found it hard enough to mend my own Jay.

Jay:- About that. I am really sorry I led you on.

Trudy:- In the back of my mind I knew you really wanted Amber Jay.

Jay:- But did I. I mean we were happy weren't we. We were a family. I did truly love you in my own way.

Trudy:- Just not enough to deter you from Amber right?

Jay:- I found Amber interesting and intriguing, you know.

Trudy:- Everybody does Jay. Me, Ebony and Danni know this the most.

Jay:- I just wanted to apologize.

Trudy:- I don't think ill ever truly forgive you but we are friends and I have moved on. Brady is my life and future.

Jay:- Thanks for understanding Trude.

Trudy:- I'm going to go make tea so I shall see you a dinner ok?

Jay:- Ok, I'm just going to stay here a little longer.

Trudy walks off and leaves Jay to his thoughts once again._ I hope you're out there somewhere Ved. Ill never give up hope. You're all I've got._

Ved and Ebony had been working at breaking out for the past 12 hours. They hadn't slept and they were running out of food. They were taking it in turns to try and pick the lock but it was no use. They decided that the next best plan was to wait for someone to come in and fight them.

Jay was walking towards the camp fire to get some dinner that Trudy had nicely made for the Mallrats.

Jay:- Has anyone seen Ebony lately?

Salene:- To come to think of it no I haven't Jay! Have you Amber?

Amber:- No, Maybe she has just left.

Trudy:- Me Neither.

Slade:- She would have said goodbye to me or at least asked me to go with her. I think something has happened to her.

Alice:- Well tomorrow we shall send out a search party and look for her.

Emerald:- Well what if she has left? Or doesn't want to be found?

Alice:- If she doesn't want to be found, she won't be. She is very good at that.

Amber:- Slade, Can I talk to you alone after dinner?

Jay:- Why do you want to talk to Slade?

Amber:- Because I need to in private Jay. Is that ok?

Jay:- If that's all it is.

Amber:- How can you say that Jay?

Jay:- I'm sorry I'm just a little stressed at the moment. I'm a city boy stuck in a forest.

Slade:- Yeah of course Amber.

Amber:- And Ram and Daryl and Lex. It all involves you to be honest.

Lex:- Is it serious?

Amber:- Kind of but I don't want to worry the kids.

Lex:- Ok Amber.

Slade:- That's fine.

Salene:- So what is the plan anyways Amber. In regards to staying or going?

Amber:- Well as we always do we should vote on it.

Jack:- Vote on whether to stay or go?

Amber:- Yes Jack. We obviously need to stay here for a little while longer to make sure Ebony hasn't gone for good and Ruby too.

When Amber said Ruby's name she couldn't help but feel sick. She knew probably wasn't going to make it and that she would have to be buried here. Ruby wouldn't be happy with that. _Ebony has probably gone because she knew how bad Ruby was, she probably feels guilt. Wait Ebony? Feel guilt! _

Amber:- Also there are a lot of our family still out there that could be alive and trying to find us. Tai San? KC? Cloe? Ryan? Ved? We should try and find them. They would do the same for all of us.

Patsy walks up to the camp fire.

Patsy:- I agree, Cloe would search for me if she didn't think I was dead.

Salene:- Patsy, you remember?

Patsy:- Yes Salene. Of course. I wouldn't forget my family forever would I? "Patsy smile while hugging Salene and then Amber, Alice, Jack and Ellie"

Patsy:-It was the Techno's who wiped away my past. I can remember the pain they caused and the technology they used too. I heard one of them say we would work more efficiently if we didn't have anything to fight or rebel for!

Ram:- Well that is in the past.

Salene:- Your only saying that because you're the one that allowed it.

Slade:- He has changed.

Salene:- Yeah of course he has. Only because he had to, to survive.

Ram:- Hey I have changed. If I could I would take it all back. I lost my vision of what I wanted.

May:- So instead you thought of hurting people.

Ram:- There's no use in trying to explain to you verts. You'd never understand.

Sammy:- So we are still verts aye? Verts that saved your life!

Gel:- Yeah. Sammy is right. Without us you would be a goner.

Amber:- Ok.. Ok.. Who wishes to stay here? Start again here?

Salene:- I'm a city girl. It's been a nice change but it wouldn't be fair on mouse if I stayed here when I chose not to stay with her and the eco's.

May:- I go wherever Salene goes.

Salene:- You don't have to May. If you want to stay that's fine.

May:- No I would rather be in a city of some kind then in the woods. It creeps me out.

Amber:- Ok so Salene and May wish to go, how about you Slade?

Slade:- I will go when Ruby is well enough.

Amber:- Hmmmk. Ram?

Ram:- I am not staying with tree huggers I need technology. Intelligent people and electricity.

Daryl:- I'm going where everyone else goes.

Lottie:- I'm going with Ruby and Slade.

Gel:- I'm up for leaving I want to find some make up and electricity anyways.

Sammy:- Emerald? Will you be coming with us?

Emerald:- Errm. I don't know I need time to think about it Sammy.

Sammy:- Well I'm a Mallrat so wherever the Mallrats go I go.

Amber:- Right ok. Jay? Ellie? Jack? Alice? Trudy? Lex?

Trudy:- It's safe here but if everyone wants to go in search of our friends then I'm sure me and Brady will be fine leaving here. It's done her good but id prefer to be with my family and to find Bray.

Brady:- Uncle BWAYYYYY!

Trudy:- Yes sweetheart. Uncle Bray is out there looking for us I'm sure of it.

Amber's heart skipped a beat at the mention of Brays name but she ignored the feeling_. _Jay saw the expression change on Ambers face, his heart sank as he knew it was Bray that made it happen_._

Jay:- I will go wherever you and Bray Junior go Amber. You know this.

Ellie:- As long as Alice comes with us then I and Jack will come too.

Alice:- Of course I'm going I'm not getting split up from anyone ever again. And besides you need muscle what is Lex going to do without me?

Lex:- Well I've managed without you for long enough Alice.

Alice:- Yeah of course matey.

Lex:- I'm there. I need to find that brat KC and Ryan and of course Tai San.

Jack:- I guess its unanimous then, once we have looked for Ebony and Ruby is on her feet again we will go in search of the lost Mallrats.

Amber:- Good, that reminds me though. Slade, Lex, Daryl and Ram we need to talk in Ruby's tent.

Ram:- Ruby's tent?

Amber:- Yes. I suggest everyone get some rest so we can search for Ebony tomorrow.

Emerald runs off without being noticed into the woods. Danni is waiting for her in the shadows.

Amber walks with Lex, Daryl, Ram and Slade towards Ruby's tent.

Lex:- So Amber what is going on?

Amber:- Well uhm, Sasha came to see me today.

Slade:- It's about Ruby isn't it?

Ram:- What about Ruby?

Amber:- They are saying that she is probably not going to make it. She would need things that only the adults knew how to do. Her ribs are cracked and she could possibly have internal bleeding.

Ram:- No!

Slade:- You said might have. If we can mend her cracked ribs she could survive.

Amber:- I need you to prepare yourself for the worst though.

Ram:- No she isn't going to die. Over my dead body she is.

Ram walked off and out of the tent. He kept walking he was looking for Emerald.


	9. Chapter 9

The Tribe.

Trinity Our Saviour.

Chapter 9.

Amber:- She needs and operation that no one can give her Slade, where do you think Ram has gone?

Slade:- No! We will help her. Ram will do it, he will find away, that is where he has gone

Daryl:- Slade, Ram isn't a doctor and he cant perform miracles. I'm sorry but there isn't anything I could think he could possibly do for her.

Slade:- He has to help her. She put him up and helped save his life and helped him walk again remember?

Lex:- I'm sure that if anyone could do anything then they would Slade. It's not possible. Don't you think we all feel just as helpless as you.

Daryl:- Someone needs to tell Lottie.

Amber:- I thought one of you could tell Lottie as she is one of you. Not a Mallrat. She would take it easier from one of you.

Lex:- Slade you need to be the one to do that. She doesn't like me and Daryl doesn't know her.

Slade:- I cant I'm sorry Amber you will have to get Lex to do it or something. I really don't care.

Slade walks out of the tent with tears forming in his eyes, he goes looking for Ram. He can't believe that he will never get to see Ruby do a crossword again. Or see her cheeky smile and hear her voice. _Please God. If you are out there. Let Ruby get better. I need to tell her that I love her and that I and Ebony were a mistake. _He walks aimlessly about ignoring Trudy when she asks him if he is ok.

Trudy:- Salene did you see Slade, he looks pretty bad, I wonder what's wrong?

Salene:- I'm guessing its Ruby. Ill go and ask Amber later.

Trudy:- Ok, Brady what would you like for tea?

Brady:- Food mommy fooooood.

Trudy:- Obviously Brady but what kind of food is what I need to know. Let's go find something.

Trudy leaves with Salene and May.

Jack, Alice and Ellie are walking towards there tents.

Alice:- Have you seen Emerald anywhere Ellie?

Ellie:- No Alice not since the tribe meeting she walked off pretty quickly.

Jack:- I saw Sammy follow her. She will be ok. I'm getting a bit sleepy Ellie.

Alice:- I guess you right. Goodnight.

Alice leaves Jack and Ellie.

Ellie:- Goodnight Alice.

Jack:- I love you Ellie.

Ellie:- I love you too, now let's go back to the tent and do some you know what.

Jack grins and follows Ellie holding her hand.

Ebony:- Can you hear that? Someone is coming. Act normal Ved.

Ved:- Put your arms behind your back so they think we are still are tied up.

Ebony:- Do you think I am that thick?

Ved:- Well you did believe Jay was in love with Amber!

Ebony:- Well he and Amber are together so I was right. Even if the CD was a fake.

Ved:- My brother is with Amber?

Ebony:- He is quite the heartbreaker.

Ved:- Shhh It's getting louder.

Emerald and Danni were arguing on the way to the place where they were keeping Ved and Ebony. It was a run down farm which had not been used since before the virus. Sasha didn't see the point of residing there as it looked too out of date and needed lots of repairs from the storms and weather. So they left and made camp about 30 minutes walk from the farm. Emerald had Ved and Ebony in the old barn.

Boy:- Why did you even bring them to this island in the first place Emerald? They are not wanted or needed.

Emerald:- They are leaving soon so we have to make sure they don't find Ebony. Or the Techno. That Ram guy will obviously recognise one of his own.

Boy:- We need Ram and that Jay before they leave. The Techno's are important. Jason wants there blood.

Emerald:- I know but Ebony is the one we need for now. If we can get Jay and Ram we will. Ram can walk now though so he will be harder to take on.

Boy:- If they get in the way then we will have to get rid of all of them Emerald..

Emerald:- I heard that they won Zoot, The Guardian, Ram and Mega.

Boy:- For their own personal gain.

Emerald:- Well they still did the city a favour.

Boy:- whose side are you on Emerald?

Emerald:- I'm only voicing my opinion.

Boy:- Well be very careful as to what you say. We are here. You grab the Techno and Ill grab Ebony. We will move them to the bunkers, ill show you where it is.

Emerald:- Got it!

Through the whole conversation. Sammy had been following and listening. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Emerald was a cow who was leading the Mallrats in to a trap and now she was going to try and get Ram and Jay too. He saw them stop in front of an old barn. They unlocked the doors. He waited in silence for a few moments. He then tried to get close enough to hear anything that went on. But not close enough to be seen if they came back out.

Ebony:- Emerald? What the hell? Does Alice know I'm here?.

Emerald:- No and she never will. "Emerald gives Ebony a sly smile."

Ebony:- I wouldn't be so sure about that my love.

Boy:- You won't be around much longer to find out anyway Ebony. Emerald grab the Techno.

Ved:- My name is Ved. And I'm going to make you wish you never kept me in here for as long as you did Bitch.

Boy:- Hahaha yeah of course "Ved"

Ved quickly out manoeuvres the boy when he goes to grab him. He punches him in the face and then knees him in the stomach before he falls to the ground in agony.

Ved:- I'm a man of my word.

Ebony grabs Emerald by the hair while Emerald is looking at Ved in shock. She smashes her head in to the cold stone walls and watches her fall to the ground in a puddle of mud. She really didn't care if Emerald was dead or alive. She had killed before but it mattered more to her killing Java as Java was her sister but Emerald was a maniac who she didn't even know. It was kill or be killed to Ebony.

Ved:- Let's go.

Ebony:- I'm just grabbing the keys so we can lock them in, I don't want them to come after us and the Mallrats.

Ved:- Good idea. Ill go see if there are anymore of them outside.

Ebony quickly locks the doors to the bunker and runs to Ved. Sammy shows himself when he sees Ebony.

Sammy:- Ebony, this way!

Ebony:- What are you doing here?

Sammy:- I followed Emerald to see if I could help. Then she went in the wrong direction so I kept following her. She came here and I heard that she had got you and another Techno locked up and that they were going to get rid of you. I was going to run back to camp once I saw them with you.

Ebony:- Do you know the way back?

Sammy:- Yes this way. Come on.

Ebony, Sammy and Ved jog back to the location of the Mallrats.

**At Camp**

Jay:- Ok everyone. We seem to have lost a few more members of our tribe. Sammy, Ram, Slade and Emerald.

Alice:- I haven't seen Em in a while, since dinner.

Lex:- Slade and Ram stormed off.

Amber:- We need to search for them. Salene, Trudy you two stay here and look after the kids. Me and May will go East, Lex and Jay will go West Alice and Ellie you two go North, Jack and Daryl You go south. We will meet back at camp before it gets completely dark ok?

Everyone agreed and the people that were to go in search of the missing Mallrats, and Emerald were just about to leave. Sammy, Ved and Ebony come running from the North.

Sammy:- Everybody wait! I found her.

Everyone in camp turned towards Sammy, Ved and Ebony.

Gel:- Sammy where have you been. I have been so worried.

Sammy:- Its ok Gel I'm back now.

Gel:- Never do that to me again. Ok! I nearly aged 3 years with worry.

Jay:- It can't be. Am I dreaming?

Trudy:- Not unless all of us are Jay.

Ved:- Hi big bro. I heard you thought I was dead.

Jay:- The computer said deleted. I can't believe it your still alive. _I can't believe my wish came true._

Ved:- Did Ram never tell you deleted just means no information found?

Jay:- It slipped his mind apparently until we got here anyway.

Ved:- What the hell, Ram is here with you? What is he doing here?

Jay:- Mega took over and Ram decided to try and regain power. In the end he tried to stop Mega's creation and helped us.

Ved:- He sent Cloe away Jay. Don't think I forgot about that.

Jay:- Apparently he was mad at you for mingling with Verts and taking credit for his inventions.

Ved:- Well if anything has happened to her I will kill him, Good or evil.

Jay:- Ved. We have been through this once before remember? Besides just be happy your alive and that we found each other brother.

Ved:- I guess your right. For now anyway. Anyways, I'm guessing that the Techno's are still out there then?.

Jay:- Yes, we met a few on our way here. Very nasty bunch. A lot has changed since you left the city Ved.

Ved:- Did you ever find out what happened to Cloe?.

Salene:- No, not yet anyways. We are starting to find old friend though, so we have hope that one day we will find her too.

Sammy:- Oh by the way I also heard that they were going to get Ram and Jay too.

Amber:- Where are they both?

Ebony me and Ved managed to break free from the ropes and trap them in the bunker about 30 minutes walk from here. They wont be getting out anytime soon.

Ved:- Thankfully. Id never thought id say this but Ebony thanks.

Ebony:- Well…

Jack:- Slade and Ram are still missing.

Ellie:- We need to make sure Ram doesn't find them.

Jay:- Ok, Ved Ebony you stay here with Patsy and Sash and we will go out on a search for the rest of the missing.

Ved:- Awesome I'm starving anyways.

Sasha:- Right this way. Ill get one of our people to make you and Ebony something to eat.

Ebony and Ved move away from the group with Sasha and Patsy. The rest of the tribe split up and go into the woods.

Slade:- Ram for crying out loud, I wish I never gave you your legs back, wait up.

Ram:- Slade go back to the camp, I'm going to sort it.

Slade:- Where are you going, if your going to help Ruby then I am coming with you.

Ram:- I'm going to try, I just need to find Emerald!

Slade:- Why do you need to find Emerald?

Ram:- Because she is a Techno.

Slade:- She is a what?.

Ram:- I recognised her straight away, I didn't know if she was still with them or left, but I'm pretty sure she is behind Ebony's disappearance. If I can find her and strike a deal with her, I can possibly learn how to save Ruby's life.

Slade:- Ok, well I'm coming with you and that's final.

Slade and Ram keep walking around the woods, looking for somewhere they could hide a prisoner. Ram knew that Emerald wouldn't be too far behind if he found Ebony's hiding place.

Amber:- You got your brother back Jay. I bet your so happy.

Jay:- Yeah I'm over the moon about it. But right now we need to find the others. Ram and Slade may not be a Mallrat but they are still apart of this.

Amber:- Yes I know they are, we should have a vote later on making you all Mallrats. You know, you, Daryl, Ram, Slade, Ruby and Lottie.

Jay:- That's a good idea Amber. Lets keep moving though, Its almost time to head back.

Amber:- Yes.

Jack:- Ellie? Are you ok?

Ellie:- yes Jack I am fine, how about you?

Jack:- I'm always going to be ok as long as I am with you Ellie.

Ellie:- What about your technology? Don't you miss it?

Jack:- A little yes but it's a nice change to be without it.

Ellie:- Wow Jack, I'm surprised.

Ellie kisses Jack on the cheek and keep searching behind Alice. Alice has a look of anger on her face.

Alice:- I cant believe she tricked me Ellie. I believed her and trusted her. I gave her my friendship. I hope she rots in hell.

Ellie:- Its ok Alice, we all make mistakes. I mean once I trusted Java when I couldn't remember anyone and she made me go to the mall with a bomb in my back, if it wasn't for Jack we wouldn't even be here just because of me.

Alice:- I guess your right. I'm so sorry I weren't there for you. I just knew you would be safe at the mall. I did check in on you every once in a while. We could hack the cameras so I looked for you to make sure you were safe.

Daryl:- Oh my god, my feet are killing me Lex.

Lex:- I don't even know why we are looking for Ram and Slade, who cares there not even one of us.

May:- Lex! They are now and Ram has a lot of information about the Techno's he did lead them remember. If they are still out there then we need his Intel.

Lex:- So you can gain it and go back to your precious Techno's?

May:- Are you still whining about that Lex? Get over it.

Daryl:- Heyyy, does that mean if I were missing you wouldn't look for me Lex?

Lex:- Of course I would mate.

Daryl didn't look so sure but took his answer anyways.

Slade:- Shh can you hear that Ram?

Ram:- Yeah it sounds like screaming? You think its Ebony?

Slade:- Possibly, lets go have a look, its coming from this way.

Danni was walking around in the woods also as she had heard the conversation that the Mallrats were having, she had spotted Ebony and knew that Emerald was in trouble. She was on her way to the old barn, she knew that Emerald had probably stashed them there and if she was right, Emerald would still be there.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Tribe.**

**Trinity Our Saviour.**

**Chapter 10.**

**Wooo I got my first review/comment . Thanks ****KristenStewartFan****. I'm glad you're liking my story. Hope it stays that way **

Danni, Ram and Slade were all running towards the old barn. Danni had reached the barn just before Ram and Lex. When she turned round Ram had already grabbed a log and smacked Danni with it. Ram quickly opened the locked barn door and pushed Emerald so she was in a sitting position. The boy just stared at Danni with shock.

Ram:- So Emerald. How is it answering to someone else other than me? Did you think I wouldn't have remembered you?

Emerald:- Figures that you would keep quiet until you were in a position to bribe me. Let me guess. Ruby?

Ram:- You've got it. You are going to get me hooked up to a program that will download how to perform surgery on someone with internal bleeding. If you help us, I will make sure the Mallrats don't catch you. If you don't, I'll kill you myself.

Emerald:- I want the boat, and what's on it. I also want Jay.

Ram:- You can have the boat. But Jay stays. I think that's a fair enough deal, don't you Emerald? I mean they are probably already on there way here if your locked in here and Ebony has escaped? How much time do you think you have? Oh I think I hear them already.

Emeralds eyes flicker black in panic. She quickly stands and the boy quickly stands behind her.

Emerald:- You have a deal Ram. I have a small base close by. Help me carry Danni. I will help you and then you will get us off this island.

Slade:- Are you sure about this Ram?

Ram:- You do want to save Ruby don't you? Well this is the only way? I'm going to need your help too so you'll have to download the software as well. Let's go, you two in front and no funny business or ill zap your head of ok?

Emerald and the boy picked Danni up quickly and edged out of sight. Ram and Slade followed just as Sammie came through with Jay, Amber, Daryl and Lex.

Sammie:- This is where Ebony was locked. Ebony and Ved locked Emerald in here but the door is open, which means they got out.

Jay:- Look this lock was broken from the outside. So there's someone else that with them also, for all we know the whole Tribe here could be with the Techno's, we need to very careful about what we say now and who we talk to.

Amber:- I think we should focus on finding Ram and if possible moving Ruby, we need to get out of here and soon. We don't know what else they have planned and what they even had planned to begin with and we are sitting ducks here.

Lex:- I say we should take em all on. Let em know that The Mallrats are not to be messes with, what do ya say Daryl?

Daryl:- I'm not a Mallrat Lex and I think Jay is right, I wanna get out of here. I'm creeped out.

Lex:- You're such a wimp. What happened to Zoot eh?

Sammie:- I want to get out of here Amber. I feel creeped too. Can we go back to camp now?

Amber:- Yes Sammie. I will speak with Sasha, I trust Sasha. Someone should speak to Patsy too. She may just be pretending to be our friend.

They all head back to the camp and leave without another say.

Slade:- Right okay, is this it?

Emerald:- Yes.

Ram:- Is there any others in there?

Emerald:- There are five of us.

Ram:- Any funny business and remember Emerald I wont hesitate to zap you. It's on full power.

Emerald:- Yeah yeah. Joe I need you to go fetch me my computer ok?

Joe:- Yes Emerald.

Slade:- Ill go with him, Ram you going to be ok?

Ram:- I'll be just fine Slade.

Slade follows Joe out of the room.

Ram:- So who's in charge now then?

Emerald:- I said id help you save Ruby in exchange for getting us off this island. I will not give you any Intel on The Techno's, that's not your concern anymore.

Ram:- I started the Techno's girl!

Emerald:- That's what you think. You were only used as a pawn. There's a much bigger thing going on. It'll benefit everyone eventually.

Ram:- What are you talking about?

Emerald:- Id say you'll find out eventually but you and your new vert friends won't ever know. You wont be alive long enough to find out. You do know that there's a very high price on your head Ram? I will stick to my promise this time. But the next time we meet I will kill you and your friends.

Ram:- I hate to say it but The Mallrats are survivors. We both know that they defeated Zoot, The Guardian, Me and even Mega, they will defeat you as well, and with the help of me well you can be rest assured that whatever you've got planned will never see the light of day.

Emerald:- Haha! You really don't get it do you?

Ram:- Just keep your mouth shut.

Emerald smirked at Ram and waited for Joe to return. A few moments later and she had her laptop in front of her and she was searching through programmes.

Emerald:- Joe, pass me the headset.

Joe:- Are you really going to do this Emerald?

Emerald:- We don't have a choice Joe. If we want that boat we need to do this. It's a small price to pay to get back to base ok?

Joe:- Ok.

Emerald:- Now sit down. Ram you will go first. Sit down and stay still.

Ram:- Slade keep an eye on her and the laptop ok?

Emerald:- Put the headset on.

Ram put the headset on his head and laid his head back on the chair. Slade watched as Emerald clicked download and Ram started to fit about.

Slade:- What are you doing?

Emerald:- Just keep quiet, I'm working. The download of certain things can be a little painful. This is a lot to take in. He will be ok in a few seconds.

Ram slowly began to regain composure and after a few more minutes he took the headset off and laid it on the table at the side of him.

Slade:- So? Did it work? Can you save her?

Ram:- Possibly not, but I'm in a better position to give her a fighting chance. Now it's your turn. I need you to help me with the procedure so you need to know this too.

Emerald:- Well get in the chair then?

Slade slowly and wearily sat in the chair and let Ram put the headset on.

Ram:- You will probably feel more uncomfortable than I did because you've never been through this before. Don't panic and just breathe and you'll be out of there in about 5 minutes.

Slade:- Ok, lets do this before I change my mind Ram. This is crazy.

Emerald pressed the download button once more. As Ram said Slade jerked erratically and even fell off the chair and onto the floor. He groaned in pain and kept groaning for a full 5 minutes. Ram had worry in his eyes.

Ram:- It's not supposed to be this bad. What did you do to him?

Emerald:- I didn't do anything, he's reacting badly to the transfer. You will just have to wait until it's completed. Because he is fighting it; it's taking longer. We are at 70% complete.

Joe:- He won't be able to take much more if he keeps fighting.

Ram:- Slade, listen to me, you have to calm down. If you don't then it's going to get worse. Breathe and think of Ruby.

Slade stopped, dead still like a rock. Ram again looked worried. Slade then spoke.

Slade:- I understand. Is this better?

Ram:- Err yes Slade. That's better. It's almost …

Emerald signalled to Ram to take the headset off and he did so. Slade looked up and scowled at Ram.

Slade:- Never do that to me again. I hate those things.

Ram:- Did you see how quick you stopped fighting it? It was quite impressive actually.

Slade:- Yeah I know.

Emerald:- Ok so that my end of the bargain complete. Joe will direct you back to the camp and you can make sure that nobody else leaves tonight so we can take the boat. We will be gone by morning, you will not perform any surgery on Ruby until we are gone. If you do then they will know what you've done and they will come after us regardless. Wait until we are gone.

Ram:- Got it, we will see you again in the near future no doubt. Tell your leader that we will be ready!

Slade:- Ready for what Ram?

Emerald:- For the end.

Joe ushered both men out of the base and down the path of the woods. He took them as far as the barn where they met and left them to make there own way back to camp.

Ram:- How do you feel Slade?

Slade:- Brainier.

Ram chuckled and they both walked the rest of the way in silence.

All the Mallrats had already made it back to camp as Lex, Amber Jay, Daryl and Sammie came strolling towards the fire.

Amber:- We need a tribe meeting,

Trudy:- Did you find Emerald Amber? Or Ram?

Lex:- No we didn't and I'm starting to think Ram is in on this?

Ram:- In on what Lexy?

Lex:- In with Emerald.

Slade:- Shut up Lex, we went into the woods to clear our heads. You cant blame us for being upset about Ruby.

Ram:- How is she by the way?

Sasha:- Not good I'm afraid. She may not make it another night.

Slade:- What, Ram we need to do somethi…

Ram:- Slade, remember what we talked about.

Slade went red in the face as he tried his hardest to hold in his anger.

May:- And just what did you talk about Ram? Slade?

Slade:- We can save her.

Lottie:- You can save Ruby? How?

Amber:- Yes, how can you save Ruby?

The Mallrats were now staring intently at Ram and Slade awaiting there explanation to Slade's outburst.

Ram:- Well done Slade!

Slade:- We have to Ram, if we don't then we will kill her.

Ram:- Ah no, Ebony is the one to blame for that, anyway where is she? I'd like to ask her how captivity was.

Lex:- See I told you guy he couldn't be trusted, him and Slade helped that bitch escape. They didn't know Ebony was kidnapped did they.

Jay:- He's right Ram? Explain yourself?

Ram:- Huff. Look I knew who Emerald was from the beginning but didn't tell anyone because I wanted to see what her plan was, then when Amber told us that Ruby wouldn't make it I went looking for Emerald because I knew she could help, She downloaded something into mine and Slade's brain so we can perform surgery on Ruby to try and save her life, in exchange for helping her escape with Danni and her Techno's.

Amber:- Danni is one of them?

Lex:- I knew it, didn't I tell you she was scum? Didn't I?

Salene:- Shut up Lex. Ram how could you sacrifice all our safety on one person.

Ram:- Look she is one of us now…

Lex:- Actually, none of you are a Mallrat. You sold us out, Mallrats do not do that to each other. We stand by each other.

May:- Lex shut up, we have all done things we regret. I probably the most. But if it was Salene, or Amber that was ill we would have done exactly the same.

Slade:- We just need you not to follow them. Don't try to stop them, we gave them the boat.

Alice:- You gave that silly bitch my boat? What the hell you too, how are we supposed to get off this stupid island?

Patsy:- Hi, can I cut in please. I know you probably don't trust me after what Danni has done. Believe me she has fooled us all. We have a few boats, I can get you one when you need it. That shouldn't be a problem.

Ellie:- How do we know your not working with them huh? Patsy?

Patsy:- Because I'm a Mallrat, Danni was never truly one of us, she just wanted to redeem herself for her dad's mistakes and be Brays girl. I have been a Mallrat from the beginning. Way before you was Ellie, and I think I have the right to be respected and trusted.

Salene:- Of course Patsy, you will always be one of us.

Amber:- Salene is right. Patsy regained her memory. She is a trustworthy member of the Mallrats and always will be.

Slade:- Can we get back on to Ruby please, Ram we need to do this now before its too late.

Ram:- Slade is right. Jack I'm going to need your help, don't worry it will be nothing major. Just making sure everything is sterile and so on. Trudy ill also need you, you have tiny fingers.

Trudy:- Me? Why cant May or Amber do it or Lottie?

Ram:- You want Lottie to see what we are going to do?

Lottie:- Ill do it. I promise I wont cry or anything.

Slade:- No Lottie you stay here with Salene and Sammie.

Gel:- Uhm ill do it? My hands are just as small as Trudy's.

Everyone looked at Gel with a shocked expression, including Sammie.

Gel:- Don't look at me like that, I know Ruby just as much as Ram and Lex. I want to help and I'm old enough.

May:- Gel, you don't even like blood, you know that's what you'll be doing right? Holding down any punctures? Actually putting your fingers in Ruby's insides?

Gel:- Well if you put it like that?

Trudy:- It's fine I will do it, Sal can you take care of Brady for me?

Salene:- Of course Trudy.

Amber:- The rest of us should stay away then, kids you can help me make dinner. Is that ok with you Gel?

Gel:- Yes I will help as long as I get to cut the vegetables and not actually cook anything.

Lex:- Thank god!

Ram:- We will be back when we have finished. Jack, Trudy, lets go.

Jack:- Ill see you soon Ellie.


	11. Chapter 11

Trinity Our Saviour

Chapter 11

Sorry About The Delay Folks, Had A Few Problems As Of Late. I Know This Is Going To Be A Boring Chapter. Sorry.

Trudy, Jack, Slade and Ram left the group and quickly made there way to where Ruby was resting. Leaving the rest of the group to finish their discussion about where they were going to go from here.

Ebony was still with Ved, they though it best to stay out of the way for a while.

Ebony:- I think I'm going to go for a walk and clear my head for a bit.

Ved:- Do you think that wise? Look what happened last time?

Ved smirked.

Ved:- I got lumbered with you.

Ebony:- Ha…Ha… don't worry I'm not stupid enough to go back into the woods again, knowing my luck I'd get kidnapped and held hostage with some other enemies from the past.

Ved:- Ok well just be careful. Seriously.

Ebony nodded at Ved and set off walking. Everyone was up most of night, packing and getting ready for what would happen in the following days. The Mallrats decided to stay until Ruby could be moved, they were brought news from Sasha every few hours, the operation was taking a very long time and Amber was worried about poor Trudy, Ellie was getting angry that Ram was keeping Jack from her all this time for someone they didn't know that well. Jay was sat with Ved talking about what Jay had been up to while Ved was in captivity and how Ved managed to stay himself through his ordeal.

Ved:- It was hard, some days I didn't eat hoping that death would come, but when I became weak I thought about Cloe and how much I couldn't bear never seeing her face again, so I kept eating and I kept myself alive for her, I will find her Jay, that reminds me, did I hear right when Sammy said Ram earlier?

Jay:- Yes, he is here with us.

Ved:- I can't believe you think you can trust him after what he has put us both through brother.

Jay:- I don't but I knew that having him on our side would mean I had more of a chance seeing you again… and he is the one who sent Cloe away so maybe he can help you find her.

Ved:- Yeah whatever… I was trying for months to get him to give her back and he never did.

Jay:- He is changing Ved. In more ways than one, I mean look at what he did for Ruby? He would never have done that before, not even for Java.

Ved:- We will see, anyway I'm going to go look for Ebony, she seems to have been gone a long time.

Jay:- You're worried about Ebony?

Ved:- Well no of course not but we don't want her getting into anymore trouble right?

Jay:- Ok… Well be safe Ved, I don't want you to get into anymore trouble either ok?

Ved:- Yeah yeah, trust me brother I wont go far.

Ved leaves Jay to his thoughts. He missed Amber, she had changed since she knew Bray was alive. He could tell she wanted to find him so badly and that getting off this island is what she would do. She would find him because that was her nature, strong willed and determined, that's why he loved her as much as he did, and he didn't want this relationship to end like it did with Ebony and Trudy.

Ved was only walking for a short while when he came across Ebony.

Ved:- Wow you're an easy person to find.

Ebony:- I told you I wouldn't go far.

Ved:- Well you said I had to help you get your revenge so when are we going to plan this?

Ebony:- There's no point. Slade loves Ruby, I'm just doomed to repeat myself over and over I guess. I know it hasn't been said but our relationship is over, I mean he is in there saving her life as we speak, he hasn't spoke to me and didn't even ask if I was ok after being locked up.

Ved:- Well I'm sure there is someone out there for you, just stay on your own for a while.

Ebony felt regret and guilt for what she did to Ruby, she never wished Ruby dead, just the baby. She lost out to her anyway in the end. If anyone knew she was involved they would chuck her out of the Mallrats for good. The Mallrats were all she had left now. _I will change. I don't want to be alone and I don't want to be like I once was. _Ebony was changing, she could feel it.

Ebony:- Yeah you're right, I need to move on.

Ved:- Clearly you already are if you don't want to get revenge, that's a first.

The sun was beginning to rise. Everyone was making there way to the breakfast camp. Nobody had slept other than Gel, so everyone looked a little rough, even Lex found it hard to get any rest as he knew Ruby just as much as Ram or Slade. They were waiting for Trudy, Jack, Slade and Ram to come over with some news, they had been working most of the night, and Amber was worried that Trudy wouldn't be able to handle it. Then out of no where Jack ran around the corner.

Ellie:- Finally Jack, I was really worried.

Jack:- He has actually done it guys, he has probably saved her life. With the help of me of course.

Ellie:- Oh that's wonderful Jack.

Amber:- When can she be moved?

Ram:- Not for a few days at least, she needs rest and no movement while her wound heals.

Jay:- Well I can't believe I'm saying this but well done Ram. Really!

Ram:- Well I was never going to fail was I.

Trudy:- No but you have actually shown compassion towards someone other than yourself.

They were all back now. Trudy looked drained, so did Jack. Slade had the biggest smile on his face imaginable. Ebony's heart strings pulled but she knew she had to let it go. She was relieved that Ruby would live, she wouldn't be able to look Slade in the eye if she hadn't.

Ram:- Relieved Ebony?

Ebony:- Excuse me?

Ram:- That you didn't murder and innocent girl and her baby?

Ebony:- You know that isn't true and besides you have no proof I did anything. She slipped.

Ram:- If you say so, be careful Ebony and watch your back.

Slade:- Come on Ram leave her be.

Ram:- Slade, your just feeling guilty that you love Ruby and not Ebony. Have you told her yet?

Slade:- That enough Ram. I think you have made your point.

Ebony looked angry, shadows covered her eyes.

Ebony:- How dare you talk about my personal life in front of everyone and also accuse me of trying to murder Ruby, after what you have done to everyone here, you had your hand in killing Java and Siva just as much as I did, you killed thousands on your way to the top, you took away people we loved and you think that even if I did push Ruby it would somehow make you look like a hero? It doesn't matter how much you try Ram you will still be the same old you, if I can't change then you certainly can't either. I'm not interested in anything you have to say or think about me. And as for you and Slade loving Ruby? Good luck with that one.

Ebony storms off from the group, she hated him so much. Ram just looked on in shock and then quickly turned his back to Slade who was now eyeing him intently.

Lex:- Ebony has gone doolally.

Daryl:- Well can we get onto breakfast?

Lex:- Mmmm yes Amber, where is breakfast?

Amber:- Wait a god damn minute. We need to discuss stuff. I know Ebony has gone but we need to decide where we going to go from here.

Patsy:- How about the next island along? I can't remember what it's called but there is a small village there and I'm sure they would be happy enough to let us stay there for a while.

Lex:- Who said you were involved eh? Why would you want us to go there?

Salene:- Leave her alone Lex. She is a Mallrat, she always will be.

Amber:- That is right, Ram, Slade, Lottie, Jay, and Daryl you need to decide whether you want to continue with us as a Mallrat, or go your own way.

Ram:- What do you think Slade?

Slade:- I don't really do tribes. How about we stay together for now and see how it goes?

Amber:- We don't really do that.

Lottie:- I only want to be a Mallrat if Ruby can be a Mallrat,

Trudy:- Of course she can Lottie, when she gets better we will ask her properly ok?

Amber:- Ram, Jay, Slade, Daryl you need to make a choice, you can come with us to the next Island but then we will need a decision from you whether you want to go your own way or stay with us and be apart of our tribe. We will all vote of course as we have always done.

Lex:- I know who won't be getting my vote.

Ram:- I don't want your vote even if you were going to vote for me to stay. I don't need any of your votes.

May: Ah well at least we are clear that we don't have to deal with you much longer then.

Trudy:- I would vote for you to stay Ram, you've changed and I think the others will realise it sooner or later.

Lex:- The only reason he would stay is because he knows if he goes it alone he will be dead meat, right Ram? Most wanted aren't you?

Ram quickly turns and walks off with fear in his eyes, he knew Lex was right.

Amber:- Ok, Ok well we all need rest so we will let you all think about it and when you have made a decision come see me. Thanks everyone.

Slade walked in the direction of Ram, he obviously needed to talk with him about Ruby, "Was he really in love with her? It would explain a lot."

Everyone left the clearing and all went to rest now they knew Ruby was going to be ok, Trudy went over to her tent and cried while holding Brady, and it was the worst thing she had ever had to do.


	12. Chapter 12

**Trinity, Our Savior.**

**Chapter 12.**

A few days had past since Ruby's operation, Ram and Slade were not making eye contact with each other, everyone presumed Ebony was right and that both men were in love with Ruby and just left them to it, Trudy was spending all of her time with Brady, Amber and Bray Jr planning and how they could find Bray, Jack and Ellie were spending time taking in the scenery, they didn't want to go with the rest of them to the other island, Jack had enough of technology, he had seen what it could do and what it has done, he was actually enjoying the peace and quiet and he was spending more time with the Ellie and falling more in love with her, May and Salene had been spending a lot more time together, Salene had been thinking a lot about May recently, could she ever be able to be with a women, with May, she was sure she had some kind of feeling for May that went past friendship but she was scared, she knew May was a piece of work as well which didn't help, she was scornful, needy and did almost anything to get what she wanted, she learnt that the hard way with Pride. Lex and Daryl were just being there normal selves, causing mischief amongst the girls of the tribe, flirting and trying to get in there pants, Daryl was growing on Lex, he needed a new wingman. Jay had been spending a lot of time alone or with Ved making up for lost time, getting Ved back up to speed on the Techno's and sparring with him to get his fighting strength back up, no one had seen Ebony since the meeting and Jay was a little worried, he knew she had been through a lot, she had lost Bray, himself and now Slade to other women, he didn't know how much more she could take, I mean she was a strong cookie, but eventually everything can and will get to you, Ruby as getting better, Lottie had been with her holding her hand and making sure she wouldn't be alone when she awoke, the last thing she would remember would be being on the boat, she had been asleep for a good few weeks, She didn't want Ruby to be scared when she woke up. Ram and Slade came by every now and again but Lottie could tell they were avoiding going together. Sammy was still head over heels for Gel, Gel loved the attention as she hadn't had much since Lottie arrived on the scene, she just loved the way she could control him. Everyone was contemplating what they wanted to do, whether they wanted to stay, go, or be a Mallrat or not. It was time for another meeting.

Amber:- Right is everyone here?

Lex:- Yeah except from Ebony.

Ved:- Ill go find her.

Lex:- Who cares where she is, I vote we kick her out. She's finished anyways.

Jay:- Leave her be Lex, she has been through a lot. Remember that.

Lex:- So has everyone else.

Jay:- Were you taken over by your sisters to think Zoot was real and married a ghost? Have you just been locked up in the dark? No? Thought not, leave her be.

Lex just kept his mouth shut, clearly angered by Jay sticking up for Ebony.

Amber:- Ok, well lets get down to business, Sasha, I want to thank you for letting us stay here, its really appreciated and I'm just sorry it didn't end on better terms, I've been informed that Ruby is a lot better and can be moved as of tomorrow, so we shall be on our way the day after. Has any of you made your decision on whether you wish to stay, come with us and part ways when we get to the next island or become a Mallrat?

Ellie:- I and Jack are thinking of staying.

Alice:- You can't Ellie. How can you say that?

Jack:- Me and Ellie have had enough of always fighting to survive, I've had enough of technology, here its peaceful, somewhere where we can grow up and stay together Alice, we was hoping you would stay here with us, start a farm like the old days?

Alice:- I can't, you know that, I have to find Tai-San, I can't not know what's happened to her.

Ellie:- I guess your right, Jack I think we should go, I don't want to be separated from Alice again, we can settle down once we have found Tai-San.

Jack:- I guess your right, ok we are in Amber.

Amber:- Okay, how about everyone else?

Salene:- Of course I will be going, May?

May:- Where ever you go, I go.

Lex:- Get a room will you.

Salene looked embarrassed and went red.

May:- Shut up, Moron! Get a life.

Amber:- Ok Ok. Right, how about the non Mallrats, Daryl?

Daryl:- I think I will go with you, if you will have me that am.

Lex:- Good man.

Amber:- Ok hands for Daryl to be a mallrat?

All the Mallrats raise there hand in acceptance.

Amber:- Ok, welcome to the tribe, someone stamp him.

Lex:- Of course I will be coming. You can't survive without me.

A few scoffs erupt and Lex goes back to looking angered.

Amber:- Jay?

Jay:- If Ved wants to be a Mallrat then I will be too.

Ved suddenly walks back into the group with Ebony in tow.

Ved:- Found her. Yes I'll be a Mallrat, at least until I find Cloe anyway, I can't promise what I will do afterwards.

Amber:- Show your hands if you want Ved and Jay to be a Mallrat.

Sammy:- Has Ved changed?

Jay:- Yes, he has grown up… A lot.

Slowly everyone raises there hands in acceptance.

Sasha:- I will be staying here with my own tribe, I wish you all luck and whoever wishes to stay you are very welcome. I do have to leave you now though as I have other things to do. Patsy I know you will follow your heart and if you choose to leave us it will be shame but don't dwell on it.

Patsy:- Thank you Sasha that's nice of you but I think I will be staying you all need me, the Mallrats are my past and this is my future.

Salene:- Patsy?

Patsy:- I know its not what you though, but I am not one of you anymore, I thank you for helping me regain my memories, and I will always have them, but I'm happy here and they need me, I know we will meet again and until then all I wish is that you find Cloe, when you do please tell her where to find me and that I'm alive and well.

Salene starts to sob a little and grabs Patsy into a tight hug.

Salene:- I'm going to miss you so much. I just hope that one day you will join us again.

Patsy:- I will miss you too.

Most of them quickly say there goodbyes and give hugs to Patsy and wished her well, she then walked off with Sasha to go about her day, knowing she made the right choice.

Sammy:- I still want to be a Mallrat, I like it too much and I want to find Mouse.

Gel:- Yeah I want to still be a Mallrat too, I hate green and trees.

May:- But do we still want you to be a Mallrat Gel?

Gel:- What? You can't throw me out. I won't survive, you can't. No… No…

Trudy:- She is joking Gel.

Gel:- Oh.. Right, yeah I got that.

May:- Haha yeah of course you did.

Trudy:- We need to find Bray so yes we will be going with you won't we Brady?

Brady:- Uncwle BWAYYYYY.

Amber:- Okay well Slade? Ram? Lottie? Ebony?

Ram:- Uhm I would like to join you, I don't want to be left here, I'm a lot of help, good with computers, and I'm brainy as we all know, I know I've done a lot of horrible things in the past but I've changed, I saved Ruby's life didn't I?

Lex:- Yes at the expense of nearly getting us all murdered by your Techno scum.

Amber:- Shut up Lex, we need to hear him out so we can make the right decision.

Ram:- I'm not the only one that has done bad things, May you was Mega's spy, you lied to Salene and have always been maybe towards the tribe, Lex you sell the Mallrats out whenever it suits you and you know its true, Amber you never came back when you realised you were alive and it took you a long time to decide to help the Mallrats again. Salene went AWOL. Ebony, well what has Ebony not done? We all have things to be ashamed of, remember we are all just kids at the end of the day, kids make mistakes and kids learn from then for adult life.

Ebony:- Ram is right, we aren't all squeaky clean, but even after that, we haven't tried to control a population, we haven't committed crimes that are too unforgivable.

Ram:- Haven't you Ebony? The one who tried to rule the city with the Loco's, Mallrats and the Techno's? You always manager to worm yourself on to the winning side don't you, why is that Ebony, oh wait I know because you wanted the power just as much as everyone else, and Mallrats? Your not much better than I am, you say you don't want to control things, but you controlled when you had the virus, you kept it and didn't let anyone else have it so you could have power over them.

Trudy:- Okay this is getting us no where. How about we give him a trial run? I mean me, May, Lex, Ellie, Ebony, Jay, Ved and just about everybody has all done bad things and yet we were given a chance to prove we had changed. Ram deserves the same.

Amber:- Well is that ok with you Ram? A trial run?

Ram:- Well I guess I at least deserve that much.

Slade:- I can vouch for Ram.

Amber:- Does that mean you want to join us too Slade?

Slade:- For now...

Okay all in favour of Ram having a trial run?

Everyone except May, Lex Ebony, Ved and Alice held there hand up.

May:- I'm sorry but I hate the guy, I was hooked to that game because of him, he abducted me and I just cant forgive as easily as you guys can.

Lex:- Yeah he used me for his own amusement and then chucked me out like scum.

Amber:- Ok I can understand why you voted against but unfortunately your outnumbered on this one, Ram your on a trial run, we will have another vote in the near future in regards to you staying in the tribe. All in favour of Slade.

Everyone including Ebony rose there hand, she didn't want him to be apart of the tribe but she didn't want to show the others that and be the only one against him being in it. So she complied with the majority. She would just have to get over him the hard way... as usual.

Amber:- Lottie, your the last?

Lottie:- I want to be with you guys too and Ruby.

Salene:- Ruby will be a Mallrat if that is what she wants, and don't worry if you want to leave if she does then you can, its not a permanent thing which you cant change your mind on, you can leave whenever you like sweetie.

Gel:- I'll vote for her to stay ONLY if she doesn't steal any of my things.

Amber:- Can you promise not to steal from us Lottie? We cant have thieves here.

Lottie:- I promise I will try.

Salene:- I'll keep an eye on her. Until Ruby gets better anyhow. Is that a deal Lottie?

Lottie:- Ok.

Gel:- Thank God, maybe you will give me my scrunchie back now?

Lottie:- I didn't take your scrunchie.

Gel:- Hmphh.

Amber:- Now girls... All in favour of Lottie joining?

Everyone raised there hand in favour, Gel slower than the rest while Salene and May shot her looks.

Amber:- Right ok, now that sorted we need to gather our things and food from Sasha, he has agreed to get one of the tribe members to ride us to the next island. Unfortunately they only have the 3 boats and they need them all in case they ever need to evacuate the island in an emergency. But he did say that the next island has markets and that they are very happy to trade.

Lex:- Not that we have anything to trade with...

Amber:- Well its a start.

Jay:- Right ok, well its about time we got on with things today then, everyone make sure you don't forget anything and we will discuss the rest later.

Everyone scatters into groups leaving Amber and Jay alone. Amber begins to fidget.

Jay:- Amber we haven't really spent much time together recently. Are you ok?

Amber:- Yes Jay, why wouldn't I be?

Jay:- I don't know, maybe because you know the father of your son is alive and probably looking for you? I'm guessing that why your so eager to get going?

Amber:- I need to find him Jay for Bray Jr's sake, he hasn't ever known his father and I want him to... So much, but that the only reason I promise, I've just had a lot on my mind with the tribe and everything, its suddenly all on me now, no one seems to be helping me.

Jay:- You know I would help you if you asked? Why didn't you tell me Amber? There's no need to worry.

Amber:- I think its something I should bring up with Lex too maybe we can work something out together. Lex has experience in running the tribe so he may enjoy helping. Maybe you two could take care of security? With Alice? Ill have a think about it, anyway I'm going to go find Trudy and Salene, see if they need any help with Bray Jr and Brady. See you later Jay.

Jay:- Oh ok Amber. Bye.

Amber was off quickly. She had never felt that uncomfortable before, she was now wondering herself if that was the only reason she wanted to find Bray just as much as Jay would probably be wondering about it too.


End file.
